Life On The Murder Scene
by foREVerTheMusicKid
Summary: Scarlet Tod is a oprhan in Belleville New Jersey getting beaten alot because of her love for My Chemical Romance, meanwhile Gerard Way and the rest of My Chem are back in Belleville to live with their families. Remake of Scarlet And The My Chem World *ON HOLD*
1. Belleville

**This is a remake of my old story called SCARLET AND THE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE WORLD! Much better than the original, you'll guys like it, trust me(I'm not okay)**

**SCARLET'S POV:**

"Scarlet! Wake up!" I felt a pain on my back and I looked up to see a pissed looking Lorena Carter(my caretaker) with a belt in her hand. "Five more minutes." "You have school!" She slapped me with the belt again and I got up. You see, I live in a orphanage full of jerks, and me being only twelve and wearing black, makes me an outcast here in the orphanage. I grabbed some black skinny jeans, my worn out converse, a My Chemical Romance t-shirt, a Black Parade hoodie, a My Chem wrist band that I put on my left wrist,these white contacts that don't show my eye color, and of course my iPod and My Chemical romance messanger bag backpack. My Chemical Romance is my favourite band, they give me some kind of hope, a hope that I will get adopted one day to a loving family. I went to one of the many bathrooms to put on some eyeliner and red eyeshadow to make myself look like Frank Iero.

When I was done I put my earphones in my ears and started listening to whatever was on my iPod. I walked out the orphanage door and started walking to Belleville Middle School. "Oh my god, look at the freak!" I turned up the volume on my iPod and started walking away from some preppy b*tch named Sarah. "Hey! Freak, you better listen to me!" I rolled my eyes and kept on walking towards the school. "Leave me alone Sarah, I dont need to waste my time with you," I said in a bored tone that pissed her off. "F*cking freak!" She pushed me to the ground and flipped me off while walking away from me. "Stupid preps," I said while getting up.

_"Hand in mine, into your icey blues and then i'd say to you we could take to the highway..." _Gerard way sang. I sighed and started huming along to Demolition Lovers when I got to the school, where I get pushed and beaten, alot. The teachers didn't care about me, no one did except the lunch lady named Ann. Ann was in her early 20's, not very tall, sweet brown eyes, long dark brown hair, and a gorgeous smile. She treats me like a person, she'll give me more food and complains on how I am so skinny and I dont get enough to eat at the orphanage. I sighed and sat down on a bench that was inside the school.

I saw the principal walk down the hallway with a dude who I havn't seen before, he was gorgeous! He had black hair, normal skin color, one dark green eye and one ice blue eye, he was wearing all black, he had a lip ring on his left side of his bottom lip, he had a MCR wrist band like mine, he was tall, and he had a jansport backpack. I saw the principal moving his mouth and then he yelled. "SCARLET!" I took out my earphone and looked at the principal. "Yes Mr. Dale?" "I want you to meet TJ Jones." TJ did a little wave and I waved back. "Now I want you to show TJ around the school." "Okay," I was happy inside, TJ is one hot mofo! "Oh and take out those contacts, it's against school dress code." I did a salute and the principal walked away.

"Hi, I'm Scarlet, nice to meet you TJ." I took out my hand and TJ shook it with a smile. "Nice to meet you to!" "So, you new to Belleville?" "Yeah, I just moved here from California." "California? What is it like there?" "Sunny, and hot." "Thats way diffrent from Belleville! It's always cold." "So, what are you listening to?" "My Chemical Romance." "You must be a big fan," He said pointing to my outfit. "Yeah, I'm a big fan." We were standing there awkwardly until I spoke. "Let me see your schedule TJ," He took out his schedule and handed it to me. "AWESOME! We have the same classes, so just follow me around all day," I said giggling. He laughed and I gave his schedule back. The bell rang, signalling that school has started. "Follow me TJ," I said going to my advisment class.

**LATER ON AT LUNCH:**

I was walking out of fith period with TJ and we were talking about music. He's like the guy version of me! "So, Scarlet do you play any instruments?" "Yeah, I play guitar, what about you?" "I play the drums." "Thats cool, I've always wanted to learn how to play the drums." "I'll teach you someday. Sound good?" I nodded and opened the cafeteria door. "Uh, Scarlet where do we sit?" "I just randomly sit at a table and whoever is sitting there gets up and walks away. Just come with me." I walked up to a table full of preps and sat down on a chair, they all got up and walked away. "C'mon TJ," I said placing my backpack beside me. He sat across from me and I got up. "Where are you going Scarlet?" "To go buy some food, I'll be back." "No, I got an extra salad here and a slice of pizza, I can't eat all four pieces and another salad." "Wow, your mom packed you four pieces?" "Yeah, she says I'm to skinny."

He handed my a little plastic bowl filled with salad and he handed me a spork and a piece of pizza. "I hope you don't mind, but the pizza has alfredo sauce, I'm allergic to tomatoes." I took a bite of pizza and I smiled. "DUDE! This tastes amazing!" He handed me another piece of pizza and he ate his other two. I ate my salad after I was done with the pizza, and when I was done with my salad I was full. "TJ, that was amazing!" "I know, haha." "So TJ, how old are you?" "I'm thirteen, what about you?" "I'm twelve." "Cool." We sat there in awkward silence until I got up. "C'mon TJ, lets go outside Under this big shady tree I like sitting under." "Okay," We both got up and wen't outside. I put my backpack down on the grass and leaned up against the tree.

I took out my iPod and started playing The Leaving Song by AFI. "You like AFI to?" TJ asked. "Not like TJ, love! Their my second favourite band from MCR, haha." "Haha, AFI is like my all time faourite band! Adam Carson is like my idol! He's the Best drummer ever!" I laughed at TJ and then sighed. I noticed TJ staring at me, deep in thought and his eyes were twinkling. "Uh, TJ you okay there buddy?" "I'm fine," He got close to me and pressed me up agaisn't the tree. "Dude, what are you doing?" I asked blushing a little. He bent down to me and whispered in my ear. "I know I just met you but I want to tell you that your beautiful," He stared right into my eyes and kissed my lips,I felt his arms go around me and I put my hands on his shoulders since I was squished between TJ and the tree. I had a warm feeling inside and kissed back, haha d*mn I'm kissing a hot dude that I just met!

Man was I enjoying this, but the moment was ruined when TJ was pulled away by an angry principal. "What do you two think your doing?" The principal was red in the face and he barked in anger. "MY OFFICE, NOW!" We grabbed our backpacks and followed him to his office. When we got there the principal told us to sit in these chairs in his office. He closed his door and turned to us. "I want to know why I saw you two kissing!" We were silent and hiding our faces. "You two should know better than to kiss, especially you Scarlet!" "Dont get mad at Scarlet, I'm the one who kissed her, she didn't see it coming, you should be mad at me." "If she didn't see it coming then why were her hands on your shoulders?" "She was trying to push me,but I held her tight so she wouldn't run from me." Was he lying just to save me from getting in trouble? Hell, I've been in worse situations than this!

"Is this true?" I looked at TJ and he gave me a look that said 'Just say yes.' I nodded and scratched the back of my head. "Well, your free to go," I got up and grabbed my backpack. "Wait! Come back here," I turned around and looked at the principal. "Your actually getting a detention." "Why?" "Your wearing things that are against school dress code, and I told you to take them off. And as for you TJ, you have detention after school, you both do. I am going to call your parents TJ and your orphanage caretaker Scarlet" We nodded he handed us these pink slips and told us to go. We left the office and we were in the hall. "I'm sorry Scarlet." "Don't be, I actually enjoyed the kiss." He smiled and held out his hand, which I took in mine. "Well you might enjoy this one," He looked around and pecked my lips.

The lunch bell rang signaling that lunch was over. "Well, we have seventh period next which is band, and at eighth we have art." "Whoah we have two electives?" "Yeah. California doesn't have two electives?" "No, it only has one, which sucks!" I laughed and opened the door to band. "Ah, Scarlet! good to see you! Is this a new student?" "Yes sir, this is TJ ." Mr. Janer is one of my favourite teachers, he is in his early 20's like Ann, but he brings out the fun in school. He was platinum blonde, normal skin color, tall(and I mean very tall), somewhat skinny,brown eyes, and he has a AFI tattoo on his wrist. "Nice to meet you TJ! Do you play any instruments?" asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I play drums." "Oh thats good! Did you know Scarlet likes drummers?" I started blushing at this and TJ laughed. "She told me she wants to learn how, and I said I'd teach her sometime." "Thats good! Well theres a drum set over there, and Scarlet, you know what to do," With that my teacher walked away to sit at his desk. I grabbed a white left handed Gibson Les Paul off the wall and plugged it into a amp. I started playing Ghost Of You by MCR and TJ was looking at me with amazment. "What?" "Nothing, it's just that you have epic guitar skills!" "Stop lying, I'm not that good!" "Dude, you have epiclictic fingers!" "It's true Scarlet, don't deny it" I saw Mr. Janer say without looking up from his paper. "Please just because she plays guitar doesn't mean she's awesome," Some preppy b*tch said twirling her fake blonde hair on her finger. "I mean look at her! My Chemical Romance this, My Chemical Romance that! Get over them, their just another emo band."

"Oooh, you did not just go there," My teacher said knowing whats gonna happen. "They may seem like another emo band to you, but to me they are my heroes! They are a band to save lives, and emo is not even a word! So get over the whole label thing because emo isn't real, being popular isn't real, it's just all in your head." "No it's not! I'm popular because I'm cool." "Ha, yeah right. Get over it honey because one day theres going to be a rumor that you didn't start and it's going to ruin your so called 'popularity'." The fake blondie stomped her foot and walked over to her gossiping friends while the rest of the class clapped. "Okay class, grab your intruments and our new student TJ Jones is going to play with Scarlet. Hey Violet why don't you grab your rhythem guitar and Johnny grab your bass and play with them!"

Johnny and Violet grabbed their intruments and plugged them in a amp. "Wait Mr. Janer, who's singing?" "Scarlet is." I blushed a little, I can sing but I perfer guitar more. "Um, do you guys know how to play Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance?" TJ, Violet, and Johnny nodded. I cleared my throat and started singing and playing the intro.(A/N: I'm not writing the lyrics guys, sorry.) Violet, Johnny, and TJ were looking at me with amazment. "I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk this world alone..." I sang.

I started playing the solo and everone in the classroom jaw's dropped. Then a few lyrics and guitar playing, the song was over and the whole class started clapping. "Dude, Scarlet that was amazing!" Violet said. I thanked Violet and blushed. Violet had magenta colored hair, she was wearing a purple dress with black ripped leggings,purple contacts,and converse. Johnny had spiked blonde hair, blue eyes, a bit of black eyeshadow, wearing a t-shirt that said 'Johnny Christ rules!',black pants, and some converse. TJ got up from his drumset and wen't over to me. "Scarlet, your amazing!"

I blushed and shrugged. "I guess." "You guess? Scarlet, admit that your the bomb digity when you play guitar!" I giggled and said, "Your drumming was the bomb digity!" We both laughed and then the bell rang. "Well, we have art next! Let's go!"

***TIME LAPSE! SCHOOL ENDING***

Well art wen't pretty well, TJ drew a little anime drawing of me playing guitar, he's pretty talented. "Hey Scarlet, can I get your number?" I took out a pen and grabbed TJ's hand. "Of course," I wrote my number on his hand and smiled. "Um, Scarlet I'm wondering, do you want to be my girlfriend?" I thought about it and smiled. "Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend." He smiled and looked around, but his smile faded when he saw a teacher. "Dang it! Theres a teacher, Well I'll walk you home, where do you live?" "I live at the Belleville orphanage." TJ gave me a apologetic look and then nodded. "I live by there, so maybe on the weekends we could see eachother." He grabbed my hand and we left the school.

**GERARD'S POV:**

I was back in Belleville with Lyn-Z and Bandit. "Babe, thats where I went to school at!" I said pointing to the middle school. I heard Bandit giggle in her car seat and smiled. We parked our car by the sidewalk and I looked at my wife. "I know this isn't L.A but you'll love it here Lyn-Z." "I'm already loving Belleville Gerard, Bandit seems to love it! Don't you Bandit?" Bandit giggled and said a "Uh huh!" "Aw, Gerard look at those kids!" Lyn-Z said pointing to these kids wearing all black and holding hands. "Oh, the girl is a My Chem fan!" I said excited a little.

"HEY FREAKS!" I heard one blonde girl yelled. The couple looked back and ignored the blondie. The blonde girl went up to the girl wearing black and grabbed her My Chem backpack and took out these huge scissors. "Your such a freak! Get over My Chemical Romance, their fags!" The blonde girl cut the strap of the other girls backpack with the scissors,and dropped the backpack causing it to have books and paper fall out of it. "MY BACKPACK!" The girl cried trying to pick up the paper and books with the help of her boyfriend. "TJ SHE CUT MY BACKPACK STRAP!" The girl yelled crying. "Aw, don't cry!" "TJ, you have no idea how much this backpack means to me!" The blonde girl laughed and walked away with her 'friends'.

"I have a old MCR backpack at home Scarlet, you can have it," The boy named TJ said to his girlfriend Scarlet, trying to calm her down. "TJ, like I said you have no idea how much this backpack means to me! This was the first MCR thing I ever got! I can't replace it! It's been with me since I was four!" I felt bad for Scarlet, so I got out of the car and helped her pick up her stuff."Hey you okay honey?" "No, I'm not okay, thanks for the help mister but I-" She looked up and her eyes widened a little. "Whoah! Your Gerard Way!" Her boyfriend said. She tried to wipe away her tears but took out her cool looking contacts first.

I handed her one of her binders with a bunch of My Chem stickers and laughed. "I see your a My Chem fan." "I'm not just a fan Gerard, I'm a killjoy!" "Yeah same here! We both are." "Well I saw what happened, are you going to be okay?" Scarlet sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, this backpack is like my stuffed animal. It's special to me." This touched my heart, she was a devoted MCR fan! I heard Lyn-Z come out of the car with Bandit in her arms and walk over to us. "Hey honey you okay?" Bandit even looked worried about Scarlet. "Yeah I'm fine now, I have saftey pins at the orphanage so I can saftey pin the straps together."

Bandit squirmed in Lyn-Z's arms and Lyn-Z put her down. "You otay?" Bandit asked in her baby language while walking over to Scarlet and giving her a hug. "Aw, yeah Bandit I'm okay now." Scarlet's boyfriend smiled at Scarlet and Bandit and then helped Scarlet up with Bandit in her arms. "Wait you said orphanage?" I asked tilting my head. "Yep, TJ here is walking me there." Bandit grabbed Scarlets lips and started giggling. "Ow, ow ow!" Scarlet grabbed Bandit's hand gently but Bandit didn't loose her grip. "Here let me help you," Lyn-Z said grabbing Bandit. "Thank you Lyn-Z!" "Hey, how about I drive you guys home?" "No thank you, were fine walking home," She said grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

"Your sure?" "Yeah, were sure." "I think I should at least drop you both off." Scarlet and TJ looked at eacother and then nodded. "Okay, since it's not everday I get to get a ride with my idol and his family." I smiled and Lyn-z went to strap Bandit in. TJ opened the door for Scarlet like a gentlemen and sat next to her. "Oh and my name is Scarlet by the way," She said. "And I'm TJ!" I laughed and said, "Well you guys already know me and my family." I looked through the review mirror to see Scarlet playing with Bandit and TJ smiling at them. I started the car and drove out of the school zone.

"So, Scarlet you live in that old orphanage?" "Yeah, the old and horrible one." I felt bad for Scarlet, she has no family. "And TJ you live where?" "I live right across the street from the orphanage, in those houses." I nodded and said an "Okay." "So, Gerard what are you doing back in Belleville, I thought you'd be in L.A." "I moved back here, so did the rest of the guys, we were homesick." "Cool! So I might see you around here or something?" "Maybe." There was a awkward silence until Lyn-Z spoke up. "So, how old are you two?" "I'm twelve and TJ is thirteen. Right TJ?" "Yep." "I notice you two holding hands, how long have you've been dating?" "We started going out today actually," TJ said sounding happy.

"Aw!" "TJ! Dude, we had to go to detention!" "Fugde, I forgot!" "To late now, oh well." I laughed at them and looked at Lyn-Z who smiled. "So, what were you two doing to get into trouble?" I looked through the review mirror to see both of them blushing bright red. "Well, uh TJ kissed me and the principal saw." "Aren't you guys a little to young to be kissing?" "Hey, I didn't see it coming!" "Yeah but you kissed back," TJ said smiling. "Dude be quiet," Scarlet slapped TJ's arm and he laughed. I laughed at the two and looked at Lyn-Z who smiled back at me.

**SCARLET'S POV:**

I felt something slip out of my jacket pocket and Bandit was playing with my iPod. I don't how she turned it on and went to my music but she pressed a song and she played Love Like Winter by AFI and started giggling. "Hey! How did you get that?" I grabbed my iPod and Bandit pouted. "Well, were here Scarlet." "Thanks Gerard!" TJ got out and so did I. "Hey Gerard I live across the street, so uh thanks for the ride!" "Yeah, thank you guys! Bye Bandit!" "Bye bye," Bandit said in a sad voice and waving her little hand. "Bye guys!" Lyn-Z and Gerard said. Then they drove off and I turned to TJ. "Dude, we just met and took a ride with Gerard, Lyn-Z and Bandit Way!"

"I know! Well we'll probably see them again I bet you!" "Maybe, well see you tomorrow?" "How about we just hang out? No goodbyes yet!" I smiled at TJ and then looked at him with panicked eyes. "Dude! The principal said he'd call your parents and my caretaker! Dude were so freaking dead!" "Oh crap, I forgot about that to! Well if I'm not grounded we could hang out tomorrow?" "Yeah, that depeneds though," I said running my hand through my hair. "Well, good luck Scarlet. I'll see you later." TJ gave me a kiss and then walked off. I opened the door and went upstairs to find a very pissed of caretaker. "SCARLET! TELL ME WHY YOUR PRINCIPAL CALLED ME!" "I got in trouble." All the kids running around ran off to a diffrent room because they knew what was gonna happen.

"He told me that you were kissing a boy!" "Yeah, I was but I didn't see it coming!" slapped my face and yelled again. "I also got a call saying that you didn't show up for detention!" "I forgot okay? I also got a ride with Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance!" "Yeah right, like he would actually give you a ride," She slapped my face again and walked off. "You okay Scarlet?" A six year old named Annie asked. "Yeah Annie, I'm fine,"I said getting up and dropping my backpack on my bed. I felt my phone ring in my pocket and I answered it. "Hello?" "_Hey Scarlet, it's me TJ!" _"Oh, hey TJ! Are you grounded?" "_No, my parents actually gave me a highfive and a pat on the back for kissing you, not what I expected." _I laughed and then smiled.

"So you free to hang out? I'm not grounded." "_Uh, yeah why don't we go meet at the park?" _"Alright see you there!" TJ hung up and I left my 'home.' I was already at the park standing by the swings waiting for TJ to come. "Hey Scarlet," TJ said wraping his arms around me from behind. "Hey TJ," I said turning around. "Well, since were here at this park, what do you want to do?" "Walk around I guess?" "Okay," TJ grabbed my hand and we started walking around the park. "Scarlet, do you believe in love at first site?" "Yeah, why?" "Well, I'm going to get something off my chest about it." We sat down at a park bench and TJ looked at me with a serious look. "Scarlet, I know we just met today and started dating, but when I saw you in the hall listening to music earlier today, my heart skipped a beat."

TJ didn't keep his eyes off me and wen't on talking. "I was amazed by you, I fell in love and I know people will tell me I don't know what love is yet but I do. All I want to say is I love you Scarlet, your the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I'm glad to know your mine." I was touched I did a sniffle and tried to wipe my tears. "Please don't cry Scarlet,wait you don't love me do you?" "No, I do love you TJ, they're just happy tears!" TJ gave me a passionate kiss and hugged me. TJ then wiped my tears away with a bandana he got from his butt pocket. "There, all better now right?" I laughed and looked at TJ. "Yeah, I'm better now."

"Scarlet, why do you have a red hand print on your face?" TJ asked looking at my left cheek. "A toddler slapped my face when I was playing with her," I said lying. "A toddler doesn't have a big hand Scarlet, tell me the truth." I sighed and looked away from the worried TJ. "The caretaker named Lorena hit me for getting into trouble when I got home." "That f*cking b*tch!" A teenage couple gave TJ a look as they passed by but he ignored it. "Has she done this to you before?" "No," I lied again and TJ could tell. "Tell me the freaking truth Scarlet!" TJ put his hands on my shoulders and shook me a little. "Yes, she's been hitting me for years, but she slaps me more than the rest of the other kids." "Why don't you call the cops or something?" "Because, she's the only person I fear TJ!"

"I'll tell my parents about her, their going to call th cops when I get home okay?" I nodded and sniffed. "TJ, I'm afraid of her, I may not look like it but I am. She's been hitting me for years! This morning she hit me in the face with a belt!" "SHE WHAT? She is so going to jail for this! Come with me," He said grabbing my hand. "Where are we going?" "To my house, my parents are going to call the cops." "No, TJ! She's going to know that I told you!She will hurt me!" TJ stopped walking and turned around to look at me. "She won't hurt you, you have me to protect you." He gave me a reassuring kiss and started walking again.

We were at a TJ's house and he opened the door. "MOM, DAD! I'M HOME AND I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING," He yelled tagging me along with him to his living room. So, this is what a home looks like, I never been in one. "Oh hey TJ, who is this?" "Mom, this is Scarlet." "Ooh, is she the girl you kissed? TJ son you did good my boy!" His dad said giving him a thumbs up. "Well, what did you wan't to tell us sweetie?" "Look at her face," TJ said turning my face so his parents could see the hand mark. "Oh my god, who did that to you sweetie?" "Lorena Carter, the owner and caretaker at the orphanage across the street," I said. Mrs. Jones wen't up to me and examined my face. "Does this hurt?" She asked touching my left cheek lightly. "Kinda, it stings from this morning and earlier today." "What happened?"

"Well I was hit with a belt in the face this morning, and I got slapped in the face twice when I came back from school." "Brian call the cops!" Mr. Jones looked at my face and nodded. "Alright, hey Marilyn wheres the house phone?" "In the kitchen sweetheart!" "Got it!" Mrs. Jones wasn't very tall like her husband, she has long wavy brown hair,ice blue eyes, skinny, and she was really pretty, while Mr. Jones was tall, dark green eyes, brown hair as well, skinny, and he had glasses. "Here sweatie, come sit with me and make yourself comfortable," Mrs. Jones said taking my hand and leading me to the couch. "Thank you Mrs. Jones, I'm Scarlet by the way." "A pretty name for a pretty girl." "Thank you," I said blushing.

"Well I am Mrs. Jones, and my husband is in the kitchen, make yourself comfortable and TJ, be good to her." "I will mom," TJ said sitting next to me putting his arm around me. "Everything is going to be fine Scarlet," TJ said while I rested my head on his chest. "Uh, TJ honey why don't you show Scarlet your room?" "Okay mom! C'mon Scarlet." TJ got up and I followed him up stairs. "Well, this is my room," He said opening his door. When I stepped in his room, my jaw dropped. AFI, MCR, Avenged Sevenfold, Escape The Fate, Three Days Grace, and other band posters were plastered on each wall and I couldn't see his wall! "Dude your room is awesome!" His bed sheets were messy, he had cd's and video games stacked, a nightstand with drawrs by his bed,an AFI lamp,he has black curtans, and his carpet was a dark purple.

"Thank you, it took forever to put these posters up," He said sitting me down on his bed and sitting next to me. "I'm sorry Scarlet," He said stoking my left cheek. "Don't be TJ, it's been happening before you knew me." "Yeah but if I only knew you longer, I would have been able to help you." TJ had a look of sadness and it was my turn to stroke his cheek. "Don't be sad TJ, better now than never. If it wasn't for you, your parents wouldn't be calling the cops right now." I kissed his cheek and he blushed. His dad came in TJ's room and looked at me and TJ. "The cops said they'll be here in a few mintutes, make yourself comfortable in TJ's room Scarlet." "Thank you." When TJ's dad left I got up and started looking through TJ's cd's. He wrapped his arms around me from behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Well, wanna play Black Ops Scarlet?" "YES! Dude, you can't beat me at that." "Oh really? Lets just see about that!" He gave me a controller and put the game in his Xbox and we played and played until I won. "NOOO!" I laughed and said, "Lets play again!" He grumbled but agreed, but I won again.

**Terrible ending but more will be soon! And yes My Chem will be more into the story alright? :)**


	2. Stuck!

**Okay, second chapter! This is going to be Gerard's pov and yeah! Enjoy this! :3**

**GERARD'S POV:**

All our stuff was put in place in our new house and I wrapped my arm around a tired Lyn-Z. "Life here in Belleville will be great Lyn-Z." "I know it will Gerard, haha." Bandit walked over to me and started opening and closing her hands. "I wan't to carry you!" I laughed and picked her up. "Wheres Scaret?" Bandit asked in her baby voice and looking at me. "She's at home." Bandit put her hands on her eyes and started crying on my shoulder."Aaaw Bandit," Lyn-Z grabbed Bandit out of my arms and started rubbing her back.

"I wan't Scaret," She cried into Lyn-Z's shoulder. "Here let me take her," I said to Lyn-Z opening my arms. Lyn-Z handed me our crying daughter and I took her to her now organized room and rocked her to sleep. "Come on angel don't you cry, come on angel don't you cry..." I sang softly as Bandit fell asleep. When she fell asleep I put her in her crib and sighed. I ran a hand through my red hair and Lyn-Z came into Bandit's room. "Gerard, can I speak with you downstairs?" I nodded and followed Lyn-Z downstairs.

"Lyn-Z I think I wan't another kid," I said looking at my wife with a serious look. "Gee, I love you but I do not wan't to get pregnant again." "No, I don't mean getting you pregnant, I mean adopting a kid." She moved a blonde strand of hair out of her face and stared at me. "Lyn's I wan't to adopt Scarlet." "I do to, when should we get her?" "How about today?" I looked at the clock on the wall and it said three thirty. "Well, we do have an extra room." "So, in like an hour we go get her?" Lyn-Z nodded and wen't to the kitchen. "You hungry?" "Always am babe!" I smiled and followed her into the kitchen.

**SCARLET'S POV:**

I beat TJ at Call Of Duty Black Ops again and he yelled. "NOOO! NOT AGAIN! WHY?" I smirked and patted his back while he buried his face in his pillow. "TJ, remember I live with a bunch of dudes!" He grumbled and we heard a knock at the door. "Come in," TJ said lifting his face from the pillow. A cop came in TJ's room looking at me. "Are you Scarlet?" His voice was deep and it scared the crap out of me. "Yes," I got off of TJ's bed and wen't up to the cop. "I'm officer Jerold, and I was called saying you were abused?"

I nodded and turned my left cheek. Officer Jerold gasped and touched my cheek. "Who did this?" "Lorena Carter, the oprhanage owner." "How long has this been going on?" "Since I was four," I said loking at my feet. "When was the last time she hit you?" "When I got home from school, she hit me twice, and this morning she hit me with a belt in the face." The cop shook his head and then took out his hand. "We'll be sure to arrest her but we need more evidence." "EVIDENCE?" TJ yelled getting off his bed. "Look at her face! It's red!" Officer Jerold sighed and said, "Well we need more proof. We're going to escort Miss Tod back to the orphanage and before Ms. Carter does anything, we will be there to stop her."

TJ sat down on his bed with a mad expression and started playing the game again. "See you later TJ," I said giving him a hug. "Rematch tomorrow?" I asked giving him an evil grin. "We could play a diffrent game tomorrow, bye Scarlet." He hugged me back and officer Jerold and his partner led me out of the Jones household. "WAIT! I'M COMING!" I saw TJ run out of his house and come with us."So, what were you two doing?" I looked at officer Jerold and smiled. "We were playing Call Of Duty Black Ops, I won the whole time." "Ahaha, my sons love that game." We made it to the orphanage and I wen't in with the cops, but they hid somewhere, where Ms. Carter couldn't see them.

"Where have you've been you little whore who's this, your boyfriend?" "Somewhere away from you, and yeah this is my boyfriend," I said tired of her crap. "Shut the f*ck up you little freak show, no wonder you never get adopted! And you! Get out of my orphanage!" She grabbed one of my studded belts and whipped my face. I screamed and fell on the floor. "SCARLET!" The cops came out of their hiding spots and took out their handcuffs. "Lorena Carter, your under arrest for child abuse." "You little brat! You called the cops didn't you?" "I did," TJ said getting in front of me. "You little mother f*cker!" The cops took Ms. Carter into their car and then turned to me.

"Well, we got her now, but who's going to watch you kids?" "I WILL!" I turned my head to see Ann running down the sidewalk and then tripping. "She reminds me of an anime character," TJ whispered laughing. "Do you know how to run an orphanage?" "Of course! I used to work in one years ago," She said waving her hand. Officer Jerold nodded and wen't into his cop car. "Goodbye!" The cop drove away and Ann turned to TJ and I. "So, missy I heard you got in trouble today," TJ and I blushed and Ann smiled. "I KNEW YOU WOULD GET A BOYFRIEND!" She grabbed me and gave me a bear hug.

"I can't breathe!" "Oh, sorry Scarlet!" TJ laughed at us and he held my hand. Just then a car pulled up and I saw red hair come out of the driver's side. "Scarlet! Isn't that Gerard Way?" "Yes Ann, that is him." "Oh my god! I'm going to die!" Ann was a My Chem fan to, so of course she's going fangirl. "Hey Scarlet!" "Hi Gerard! What are you doing here?" "I came to adopt a certain kid," He turned around and looked in his car. Then I saw blonde hair come out and it was Mikey Way, I nearly died right there.

"So, is she going to be my new niece?" "Wait, niece?" TJ and Ann's jaws dropped and looked at the Way brothers. "Yeah, I came here to adopt you Scarlet," Gerard stood there awkwardly and Mikey just exploded. "I GET A NEW NIECE!" He grabbed me and spun me around. I started giggling like crazy until he put me down. "DUDE! DO IT AGAIN!" "No! I got dizzy!" Gerard rolled his eyes at Mikey and turned to Ann. "So, do I have to sign some papers and then take Scarlet?" "Follow me Mr. Way!" Ann wen't inside the building and we followed her.

"So, I need you to sign here, here, and there," Ann gave Gerard a pen and he wrote his name on the paper. "Hey Scarlet, why don't you go pack your stuff up, it may take a while," Ann said pushing up her glasses. "TJ, help me please?" "Sure." "I'll help to!" Mikey stood next to TJ and they followed me to where my bed was. I got all my clothes and other stuff and put them in a bag I found. "Is that it?" "Yeah, thank you TJ, thank you Mikey." "Thats uncle Mikey," He smiled and patted my back. Gerard walked over to me and smiled. "Well, your offically my kid now," He smiled and gave me a hug.

"So, why did you adopt me?" "Well, Bandit missed you and I have to admit it I missed you to, even though I met you today." "Aaaw!" I gave Gerard a hug and then started crying. "Aw Scarlet," TJ gave me a hug and so did Mikey. "I can't believe I'm getting adopted! I've waited twelve freakin years and it's finally happening!" We walked out of the orphanage and TJ said goodbye to me again then went back to his house. "To the Way household!" Gerard said doing a little pose and getting into his car. I sat in the back with Mikey and smiled to myself.

"So, how old are you?" My new uncle asked looking at me. "Twelve." "How old is TJ?" "Thirteen." "And you two are dating?" "Yes," I said blushing. I expected Mikey to be mad and protective but instead he said a simple "Cool" and shrugged. I heard Gerard laugh and then turned a corner. "Bandit is going to be so happy when she see's you," Gerard said looking at me through the review mirror. "I can't wait to see Bandit again! Oh lord she is so adorable!" "Aint she? Haha, my baby." I smiled and looked out the window when we came to a stop at a small house.

"Well, here we are! Home sweet home!" I got out of the car with my bag in hand and Lyn-Z came out with Bandit in her arms. "Scaret!" Bandit squealed in her baby voice and reaching out for me. "Bandit!" I grabbed Bandit and hugged her tight while she layed her head on my shoulder. "Aaaw, well welcome home Scarlet," Lyn-Z said giving me a hug. "Thank you Lyn-Z." "It's not Lyn-Z, it's mom," She said smiling. "Yeah, and I told her to call me uncle Mikey." Lyn-Z rolled her eyes at Mikey and took me inside.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and shifted Bandit to my right side while answering my phone. "Hello?" _"Hey Scarlet! I called to make sure you made it home safely." _"Yes TJ, I made it home. Thank you for caring." "Oh no problem, so watcha doing?" "Holding Bandit, what about you?" "_Playing Black Ops," _I laughed and gave Bandit to Mikey. "Well I got to go, see you tomorrow TJ." _"Bye Scarlet, love you." _"Love you too, bye," I hung up and turned to Gerard who was leaned up against the wall listening to my conversation.

"You two are cute together," He said smiling. "Thanks," I said blushing. "Well, your room is upstairs next to Bandit's." I followed Gerard upstair in a empty room with a bed and a dresser. "Well, this is your room. I promise that we will make it look nice." I nodded and put my bag by my bed. "Thank you Gerard, I really appreciate it that you adopted me." Gerard smiled and gave me a bear hug, soon Lyn-Z, Mikey, and Bandit joined in the hug. My life is going to be happy!

**A WEEK LATER SCARLET'S POV:**

We all agreed that we buy paint for my room sometime this week and decorate it. "BYE MOM BYE DAD!" I yelled grabbing my now saftey pinned backpack off the couch and almost leaving the house but Bandit screamed at me. "SCARET! WAIT FOR ME!" Bandit grabbed my leg and looked up at me. "Take me wif you!" "I can't Bandit, and besides your still in your night gown!" She frowned and sniffled. "Aaaw," I picked her up and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back little B!" I put her down and closed the front door slowly.

I walked to the middle school and I saw TJ by the cross walk on the side of the school. "TJ! DUDE STOP WALKING!" I ran pass a couple of preps and one girl put her foot out and I jumped over it and then ran over to TJ. "Oh, hey Scarlet!" He pecked my lips and then his eyes widened. "I have something to show you!" He took out these long handcuffs and he smiled. "DEATH NOTE HANDCUFFS!" I screamed grabbing them. "Where did you get these?" "Online! Try them on!" He put one handcuff on his right hand and I put the other handcuff on my left.

"This is so cool!" "I know right!" We crossed the cross walk and then I turned to TJ. "So, wheres the key to unlock these?" His eyes widened and then he scratched his head nervously. "I forgot them at my house, wait I think I lost them." I facepalmed and then slapped TJ's arm. "DUDE! Were going to be like this until you find those keys!" "Hey think of the bright side, your stuck with me babe," He had a smirk and then winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and we walked into the school.

"So, I guess I'll call Ger- I mean my dad and tell him the situation we have after school." "Speaking of Gerard, how great is it to live with him?" "Awesome! Were already attatched to eachother." "Thats good," We sat at a bench and watched kids pass by. I rested my head on TJ's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. "FREAKS!" Some jock yelled passing us. I rolled my eyes at that and sighed. The bell rang and TJ and I went to our advisment class.

**AFTER SCHOOL SCARLET'S POV AGAIN:**

P.E. was hard since TJ and I were handcuffed together, well all our classes were hard since we were handcuffed. "Hey Gerard- I mean dad, sorry- TJ and I have a problem." "_OH LORD YOUR PREGNANT?" _"WHAT? NO! TJ and I are handcuffed, like he brought this cool handcuffed thing and handcuffed us and he didn't bring the key." _"...That must suck, well are you going to his house for the key?" _"Yeah, so I'll be home a bit late, tell Bandit I'll be there soon." _"Alright, bye," _and with that Gerard hung up.

"What did he say?" "Nothing really," We were already at TJ's house and we walked through the door. "MAMA! I'M HOME! Hmm, she must be at work." We went to TJ's room and he immediatly went to his laptop. "Dude, focus! We need to get out of these handcuffs," I said sitting on his bed. "Oh yeah," He look around his desk but didn't find anything. We looked around his room but found nothing. "Great!" "Sorry Scarlet." "It's fine, let me see the hole on your handcuff." "NOO!" I tugged the long chain and we were playing tug of war until TJ let go and fell ontop of me on the bed.

"I won!" "No, I did!" He gave me a evil smile and said, "Kiss and makeup!" TJ crashed his lips onto mine and we were making out for a few minutes. My arms were around his neck and his hands were on my waist. "We wont find the key if we make out TJ," I mumbled against his lips. He pulled away with a sad face. "Aaw, that sucks!" "Well, we didn't find anything, did you check your pockets?" TJ put his hand in his pocket and took out a key with the words Death Note on the top.

"Found it!" "It was in your pocket the whole time?" "Yeah, I remember now! I put them there so I wouldn't lose them." I facepalmed and almost grabbed the key out of his hand. "No way, your not getting this key until I get a kiss missy!" "No," I grabbed the chain and pulled on it again so I could take the key from TJ, but he ended up falling ontop of me again. "Hey there gorgeous," He said winking. I tried to grab the key but I couldn't. "A kiss is all I'm asking for Scarlet." "No TJ." "Then no key for you," He got off of me but I pulled the chain again and he was ontop of me.

TJ smiled and we made out again. TJ grabbed my hand and put the keys in it and he then pulled away. "That wasn't so bad was it?" I rolled my eyes and unlocked the handcuffs. "I'M FREE!" I yelled in delight. "So since were free, do you want to watch a movie?" "Sure, what movie?" "I have Beetle Juice, Friday The 13th Jason Takes Manhatten, Edward Scissorhands, and A Nightmare Before Christmas." "A Nightmare Before Christmas." TJ put the movie in and sat next to me on his bed. In the middle of the movie TJ and I drifted to sleep.

I woke up with TJ's arms around me and we were coverd in blankets. I checked the time on my phone and it was five twenty five, I also had a few missed calls from Gerard. "Hmmh," TJ said in his sleep and tightening his grip on me. "Of course I'll play the Rev's drums," TJ said talking about Avenged Sevenfold's drummer. "TJ, dude wake up I need to call Gerard," I poked him but he wouldn't wake up. I sighed and got out of his arms.

I was in a crouching position by TJ but before I could get out of his bed, I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me down with him. "Where are you going missy?" TJ's eyes were closed and he smiled. "I got to call Gerard TJ, we were asleep for two hours," he frowned and held me close again. "I don't want this moment to end." TJ kissed my lips and rested his head on his pillow and then turned to me. "I dont want it to end either TJ, but I dont want Gerard to be worried." I took out my phone and dialed Gerards number.

"_How come you didn't pick up the phone?"_ Yep, Gerard was worried. "TJ and I fell asleep while watching A Nightmare Before Christmas, sorry." _"Oh, well I'll go pick you up your going to meet my parents, Frank, and Ray." _I nearly crapped my pants, I'm going to meet the Ray Toro and Frank Iero and not to mention the parents who gave my father and uncle life! "AAAH! OH MY GOD FRANK AND RAY? I mean, I'm going to meet them? Sweet, I'm not fangirling at all." TJ laughed at me and so did Gerard. _"Yeah haha I'll be at TJ's house in ten minutes." _"Alright, bye," I hung up and I tackled TJ.

"I'M GOING TO MEET THE RAY TORO AND FRANK IERO!" "Your so lucky haha." "Oh, and Gerard is going to be here soon." "How soon?" "Ten minutes." "Dang it! Thats less time to kiss you!" I rolled my eyes at him and got up from his bed and he followed. I heard a honk outside and I turned to TJ. "Bye see you tomorrow TJ!" I pecked his lips but he made it a long kiss instead. "Bye Scarlet, love you!" I waved goodbye to TJ and left his house into the passengers side of Gerards car. "Hi dad." "Hey Scar! You ready?" I nodded.

"So, you were fangirling over Ray and Frank?" I blushed and nodded. "Yeah, hey I cant help it! Ray and Frank are my guitar idols!" Gerard chuckled and we pulled up into a small house. "My mom and dad will love you!" I smiled and got out of the car. Gerard opened the house door for me and I was met with a hug from an elderly woman. "Oh Gerard! She's gorgeous! I'm Donna but you can call me grandma." "I'm Scarlet," I said hugging my grandma. I also met Donald, or should I say grandpa.

I saw Frank look at me and then he ran up to me and picked me up. "Hi I'm Frank, welcome to the family!" Frank started spinning me around and I noticed his wife Jamia laughing. "Frankie put the poor girl down! She looks dizzy." "Sorry," Frank put me down and then Ray came up to me. "Hi, I'm Ray and you are?" "Scarlet." "Scarlet, nice name! Well I'm Ray and this is Christa!" I met the wives(Jamia, Christa, and Alicia) and the twins Cherry and Lily. "Scaret!" Bandit ran up to me and grabbed my leg. "Hey little B!"

Bandit rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her little arms around me. "Sit down hun! Make yourself at home," My grandmother said smiling. I sat down on the couch next to Frank and Bandit on my lap. "So Scarlet, do you play any instruments?" "Yeah I do, I play guitar." "Sweetness! How long have you've been playing?" "Since I was big enough to hold a guitar, I was given a little one when I was two and ever since then I've been playing." Frank's and Ray's eyes widened in awe. "Wow! I have my guitar and amp in my car! I'll be back," Frank left the home for a minute and came back with his guitar named Pansey and an amp.

"Here," He handed me his guitar and I switched it over so I could play lefty. "Your a lefty? Thats rare!" I smiled and plugged in the amp and chord into my guitar and started playing Mama. When I was finished Gerard, Lyn-Z, Alicia, Jamia, Christa, Grandma, Grandpa, Frank, Ray, Mikey,and Bandit's faces were shocked and amazed. When I was done playing my family clapped and the guys all cheered. "I'M SO PROUD!" Frank wrapped his arms around me and nearly made me fall. I heard the twins make gurggling noises and squeal.

"Even my girls love you!" "I'm not that great guys, Frank and Ray are way better than I am." "Thats uncle Frank to you missy and NO YOUR F*CKING BETTER THAN I AM!" "Frank language!" "Sorry honey!" Ray patted my shoulder and rolled his eyes at Frank. "Your a really talented kid, Scarlet welcome to the My Chemical Romance family, or the way I put it, Life On The Murder Scene," Ray and the rest of the family gave me all a group hug and I smiled, feeling loved is the greatest feeling in the world.

**Okay my fellow Killjoys thats it for chappie 2! :D Hope y'all enjoyed it please review I love reading your guy's reviews ^_^**


	3. Family

**I'm baaack! Haha Ronnie Radke moment! ANYWAY! Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**SCARLET'S POV:**

Lyn-Z and I were at Home Depot looking for paint to paint my room. "Oooh! Scarlet what about this color?" Lyn-Z showed me a baby pink and I nearly gagged. I shook my head and chosse out a black and red. "How about these colors mom?" Lyn-Z nodded and smiled. "It fits you darling." I smiled and she bought the paints when we went up to the cash register. "Whoah! Your Lyn-Z from Mindless Self Indulgence!" The cashier dude had spikey black hair, tall, he had brown eyes, full of tattoos, a nose ring, he was kinda pale, and he had an excited look on his face.

Lyn-Z only giggled and the cashier named Dereck looked like he was about to melt. "It's nice to meet some MSI fans!" "I've seen MSI in concert a million times! The same goes for My Chem!" Lyn-Z paid for the paints and gave Dereck a piece of paper with her signature on it. "Whoah! Thank you Lyn-Z! Um, hey kid can you sign it to?" I was shocked, someone asking ME for an autograph? I looked behind me and said, "Your talking to me?" Dereck nodded and Lyn-Z nugded me and smiled. "Okay," I signed the paper and Dereck smiled like an idiot.

"Thank you!" We smiled and left the store. "I can't believe I was asked to sign an autograph! I mean, c'mon it's ME!" "What's wrong with being you? Your the coolest kid I've met!" "Thank you, but it feels weird!" "You get used to it," Lyn-Z wrapped an arm around me and we got into her car. When we got home and walked through the door, we saw Gerard holding Bandit but his hair was blonde not red. "Oh, hey girls! Hey babe I used your hairdye is that okay?" Lyn-Z laughed and nodded. "Yeah it's okay." I laughed and took Bandit from Gerard. "SCARET!" Bandit wrapped her arms around me and attempted to squeeze me.

"Hey Bandit!" "Scaret I misses you!" "I missed you to," She buried her face in my neck and giggled. "I wuv you Scaret." "I love you to Bandit." "My girls!" Gerard wrapped his arms around me and Bandit and smiled. The doorbell rang and Lyn-Z opened the door. "Hi Mrs. Way, is Scarlet home?" "Hello TJ! Yeah she's home. SCARLET!" Gerard laughed at Lyn-Z and took Bandit out of my arms. "Hey TJ," I said walking up to him by the door. "Hey beautiful!" TJ wrapped his arms around me and pecked my lips. I blushed and smiled like a idiot. "BYE MOM, BYE DAD, BYE LITTLE B!" TJ and I walked out of my house to the park.

"So, how was Frank and Ray last night?" "Dude they were so epic!" "I'm glad you had fun!" "Yeah! I met the twins, and the wives, not to mention my grandparents." "I'm glad you have a better life now, Scarlet." I smiled at TJ and kissed his cheek. "Thanks TJ." He grabbed my hand and led me to the swings. I sat on one and TJ started pushing me. I started laughing when I got so high in the air, and TJ went on the swing next to me. When he was as high as I was, TJ looked at me and said, "Why don't we jump off together?" "Hmm, okay!" We bother jumped off the swing and landed on our feet.

"DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME!" I yelled in delight while grabbing TJ's shoulders. He laughed at me and kissed me. "Aaaw," TJ and I looked up to see Frank smiling with his arms crossed. "Hey Scarlet!" "Hey, what are you doing here?" "I was taking a stroll in the park with my daughters," I wanted to laugh at Frankie's accent when he said daughters but I didn't. "Where are Cherry and Lily?" "With Jamia," Frank pointed at Jamia sitting on a bench playing with Cherry and Lily in their stroller. I nodded and TJ was standing there looking up at Frank in awe.

"Who's this?" "Frank this is my boyfriend, TJ." "Hi I'm Frank," Frankie took out his hand to shake TJ's but TJ only stared at his hand. I rolled my eyes and put TJ's hand in Frank's who shook it for him. "I-I'm TJ." "Nice to meet you TJ!" TJ only nodded and gulped. "Well, see you kids later then!" Frank walked back to Jamia and the twins and TJ gasped. "Dude you okay?" "I think, I just met Frank Iero! Oh my god how do you shut off the fangirl?" "Hmm," I put my hand on my chin and looked at TJ then I had an idea. "I got it!" I went close to TJ to kiss him but moved away and ran. "Hey! No fair Scarlet!" "You got to catch me first!" I started giggling and ran to the otherside of the park where it was just a tree and feild.

I was by the old oak tree and I saw TJ start to run faster and I started giggling. TJ tackled me to the ground and I landed with an 'oof!' "I got you!" TJ was ontop of me and tried to kiss me but I moved my head and he kissed my neck instead. "Oh my god Scarlet I'm so sorry! It was an accident, you can hit me all you want! I totally understand if you never want to talk to me again! I am SO sorry!" "TJ-" "I'M SO SORRY!" "TJ-" "I UNDERSTAND IF YOU HATE ME!" TJ SHUT UP! It's fine, I moved my head and you didn't do it on purpose! It's fine don't freak out." I smiled at TJ when he let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were going to kill me!" "Why? It's not like you did it on purpose." TJ sighed and hugged me. "I didn't want you to be pissy with me." I hugged him back and smiled, I'm so glad to have TJ. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. "I love you TJ,"I felt TJ smile and he replied with a, "I love you to Scarlet." We stood there huging for a few more minutes and I let go. "What do you want to do now?" TJ shurgged and grabbed my hand. "Why don't we go back to the otherside of the park?" I nodded and we went back to the swing set.

I saw kids with their parents eating ice cream, walking around, holding hands, I felt a pang in my chest, those children don't know how lucky they are to have a family. I was about to cry but I held in the tears. I felt TJ wrap his arms around me in worry. "Scarlet, you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." "Lets go wallk around town," TJ moved his right arm around my shoulders and we walked out of the park. The tears finally came out and TJ hugged me. "TJ I shouldn't be crying, I have parents who love me now, I have an amazing boyfriend, not to mention a little sister who loves me to death!"

"I know I know, it's okay to cry Scarlet." "No it's not! TJ, I've never had parents to take me out for ice cream! They left me! But my life changed justy one week ago, my life has never been any better but it sucks." "Scarlet, look at me, your real parents are missing out! Your the most wonderful girl in the whole world, that was the past, this is the future," TJ wiped my tears away and kissed my cheek. "Please stop crying, you're to beautiful to cry." I laughed and gave TJ a hug.

"You always have the right thing to say." "C'mon lets go to the record store," TJ moved his arm from my shoulders to my waist and we walked to the record store. We went inside the store, we passed by a dude in a leather jacket and he nearly dropped a cd. "TJ! DUDE IT'S BEEN FOREVER!" TJ stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Ryan?" I got a good look at Ryan because I nearly crapped my pants because standing right in front of me was Ryan Seaman from Falling In Reverse. TJ ran up to Ryan and gave him the bro hug.

"Ryan it's been forever since I've seen you! How's life treating you man?" "Great! Touring is the best! I'm playing a show tonight with the band, I can get you some tickets!" Ryan took notice of me standing there with my jaw on the floor and gazing at him in awe. "Ryan, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Scarlet!" "Hi," Ryan took out his hand for me to shake with a smile and I shook it. "Whoah!" TJ and Ryan laughed. "Ah, dude I missed you! Scarlet, Ryan was the one who taught me how to play the drums." "I remember when TJ played his first song! I'm so proud of you TJ!" Ryan ruffled TJ's hair.

"Gah!" TJ blushed bright red and Ryan and I laughed. "Hey TJ can we go to your house I miss aunt Marilyn and uncle Brian!" "Follow me!" TJ wrapped his arm around me and we all left the record store to TJ's house. TJ opened the front door and yelled, "MAMA I HAVE SOMEONE TO SHOW YOU!" Mrs. Jones came out from the kitchen and when she saw Ryan she nearly knocked him down from a hug. "MY BABY!" "Hey! What about me mom?" "You're my baby to but I practicly raised Ryan!" "Hi aunt Marilyn!" "Aaaw! I missed you so much! How is life?"

"It's been good! Touring, meeting fans, recording!" "Thats good! Oh, hello Scarlet!" "Hi Mrs. Jones!" "Well, I made cookies! Who wants some?" "I know I do," TJ said. Ryan laughed and said, "Me to!" I nodded and Mrs. Jones disappeared into the kitchen. "Scarlet, wanna go play some video games?" I nodded and followed TJ to his room. He put in some game and I instantly knew what to do. After a few minutes TJ was mumbling into his pillow because I beat him. "I can't believe you beat me again." I smirked as TJ put his face in his pillow.

TJ suddenly got up and tackled me. I started blushing furiously when he got on top of me. "You're cute when you blush," I poked his stomach and he layed beside me. I heard TJ's mom called us to come and the cookies, I got up from TJ's bed but before I could leave TJ grabbed my arm and kissed my lips. Ryan walked in and his eyes widened. "Dude! Hahaha you guys already kiss! How long have you've two been dating?" "A week or two?" We both said. Ryan laughed and said, "Ah, young love is the best! Anyway TJ your mom was calling you both for the cookies."

"COOKIES!" TJ and I raced down the stair to the kitchen. "Hold on you two! Before you grab a cookie, they are hot and be care-" TJ grabbed a cookie and shoved it in his mouth and smiled at his mom. "Thbey're nort howt at wall," TJ said. Mrs. Jones shook her head and Ryan grabbed a cookie and did the same thing TJ did. "So, do you guys want to go to the concert tonight?" "I don't know if TJ should go.." "MOM! Ryan will be there!" "Yeah but he will be behind the drum set, and I don't want you getting hurt." "Thats why I will get backstage passes aunt Marilyn." "Well if your backstage then yes you can go." TJ did a victory dance and then he turned to Ryan.

"Can Scarlet come?" "Pfft, yeah why are you asking?" I smiled and then took out my phone. "I'm going to call Gerard for permission," I dialed his number and TJ said to put it on speaker. _"Hello?" _"Hi Mr. Way! Can Scarlet come with me to a Falling In Reverse concert tonight? My cousin is the drummer and he said he would hook us up with backstage passes." _"Yeah, she can go, be safe guys bye!" _Gerard hung up. "Wait, Gerard Way is your dad?" "Yep!" "Thats so cool!" Ryan high fived me and laughed. "Thats what I said when he adopted me!" _'I'm baaack! Hahaha!' _"Ryan I think your butt is singing," I said as he laughed and answered. "Hey Ronnie!" TJ and I looked at eachother. "I'm at my cousins house, yeah the one I told you about, yeah him and his girlfriend are coming to the concert."

TJ and I did a fangirl/dude silent scream and Ryan laughed at us. "Alright, see you in 20!" Ryan hung up and looked at us. "We should leave now, and you guys need merch." "Do I have to pay?" "Pfft no! You're family, you get free t-shirts, bracelets and whatever else!" "I'm not related to you though." "You are now," Ryan said wraping his arm around me. TJ said goodbye to his mom as we left the house and got in a taxi Ryan called. "So, you guys excited?" "Yeah! This is my first concert," I said. "The boys and I will make it a great concert for you then!" I sat there listening to Ryan and TJ talk about family stuff. The taxi driver stopped in front of the venue and Ryan paid him as we got out.

"Follow me guys," we followed Ryan behind the building and there was the merch tent. We told Ryan what our sizes were for the t-shirts. He handed me a tank top with a wolf on it and it said Falling In Reverse in the middle. TJ got a t-shirt with a grim reaper looking over a ouija board with words in red on the top that said the band name. I took off the shirt I was wearing and TJ nearly freaked out. "NOT HERE!" "Relax, I have a spaghetti strap underneath my shirt," I put on the tank top and fixed it a little so I was comfortable. "Like I said at TJ's house, you can have as much merch as you want since you're family," Ryan handed me a t-shirt and a bandana. The t-shirt said the bands name on the top and it said The Drug In Me Is You in the middle.

The bandana had skulls on it and it also said Falling In Reverse. TJ changed his shirt to the FIR one and I blushed. Ryan gave us some bracelets and I got this cool leather jacket that said Raised By Wolves on the back. I also got a FIR necklace, and bag to put my shirts in. I put on the bandana like Jacky Vincent, and put on the rubber bracelets and necklace. "I feel like a total FIR fan." "Good, you should haha." Ryan took us backstage and put the backstage passes around our necks. "Wait here guys, I gotta go tell the boys I'm here." Ryan left us standing there by the stage. "So, TJ you got a nice body haha," I said joking around with him. "You got nice boo-" I slapped TJ's face before he could say boobs. "OW! I was going to say boots!"

I felt a pang of remorse and hugged TJ. "Aw dude I'm sorry! I thought you were going to say boobs!" "No, I would never say that!" "Does it hurt?" "It stings, is it red?" "No it's not." I gave TJ a hug and apoligized for the millionth time. "I'm sorry TJ." "Don't be! But a kiss can make it better," He looked down at me and smiled. The space between our faces closed and I could feel the electricity run through my body. When we pulled away blushing, we heard someone clap. "You guys are so both cool together," Ryan said. The rest of FIR was behind them smirking with their arms crossed. "Well, anyway dudes this is my little cousin TJ, and this sick chick is his girlfriend Scarlet!" TJ and I were standing there in awe.

Jacky Vincent decided to speak up and introduce himself. "Hi I'm Jacky, nice to meet you." His british accent is amazing man! Jacky took out his hand and I gladly shook it. I met all the other guys except for Derek, who smiled. "Screw the hand shaking! I like hugs." "HELL YES!" I gave him a hug and he hugged back. "Whoah Derek, you had a girl moment there," Ronnie said laughing with the guys. "I don't care, this chick is cool!" "Hey it's time for you guys to go on," A person said to the guys. "Blegh, c'mon dudes," Ron said. "Hey, be safe you two, if anyone ask's you if you want stuff and they look like a druggie just say no, got it?" "Yes sir," TJ and I gave Ryan a salute and he went to the stage.

"HELLO BELLEVILLE!" The crowd screamed back at Ronnie and they started playing Good Girls Bad Guys. I heard four guys laughing by TJ and I and I nearly died. "TJ, dude it's Pierce The Veil," I slapped his arm while almost fangirling. "Duuuude! Theres Mike Fuentes! Holy crap I'm gonna scream and cry at the same time!" "Oh my god!" We did silent fangirl/dude scream again and smiling. Asking Alexandria joined the conversation with PTV and TJ and I nearly crapped bricks. "AAAH!" We both yelled, thank god no one heard us because of the crowd. "Dude, we have to get a picture with them!" I said looking at Asking and Pierce. "Okay, lets go!" TJ grabbed my hand and litterally dragged me over to the dudes who I love.

Both bands looked at TJ and I as we were walking over there. "Hey dudes, do you think my girlfriend and I could take a picture with you?" TJ let go of my hand and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Yeah, why not you guys look cool," Danny Worsnop(Asking's lead singer) said. The rest of the band members nodded and started standing next to eachother. A roadie was taking the picture and I could feel Mike Fuentes and Danny put their hands on my shoulders. TJ and I were smiling like idiots after we thanked PTV and AA. "Dude, I think I'm going to die of happiness now."

"Same!" FIR got off stage and PTV was next. "Wow, time went by fast!" I said looking at TJ who nodded. "So, how are you guys?" Ryan asked coming up to us all sweaty. "We're fine," TJ and I said in unison. "Thats good, 'cause I don't want to get killed if any of you guys were hurt." Ryan said. "I got to go back to the bus, I'll be back guys." "Bye Ryan," TJ said. "HELLO BELLEVILLE! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" Vic Fuentes screamed. The crowd resonded and he started singing Besitos,one of my favorite songs. In the middle of the concert PTV started playing s beautiful song called Kissing In Cars and TJ held out his hand for me.

"May I have this dance?" I blushed and nodded. TJ put his hands at my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck as we started slow dancing. "No such thing as to young," Vic sang to the crowd. "She was always the one, I'll repeat it again, the one," TJ sang to me smiling like an idiot and looking at me. "I love you Scarlet, like I REALLY love you." "I love you too TJ, I REALLY love you," I said smiling back at him. He leaned down and kissed my lips. TJ's lip ring was cold and his lips were warm, but I kissed back and when we pulled away, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me TJ, I'm not lying." "Same goes with you Scarlet." We stayed like this for a few minutes until it was time for Asking Alexandria to perform.

***SMALL TIME LAPSE* SCARLET'S POV:**

Asking Alexandria just finished their concert and it was time for everyone to go home. Ryan told TJ and I that he would drive the bus and take us home. I sat on the little couch next to Jacky in the living room area of the bus. "So Scarlet, you play any instruments?" "Yeah, I play guitar and I can sing, but I perfer my guitar more than my voice." "Sweet." "OI RADKE! WERE HERE!" Then all of a sudden Danny Worsnop and Ben Bruce came from the bunk area. "What the f*ck? How did you get here?" Jacky asked giving the dudes looks. "We have our ways Vincent," Ben said sitting next to me. "Hey you're that chick we took a picture with! Hello again," Ben said. "What up bro," I said laughing when Ben poked me. "Damn you're really tiny," Danny exclaimed. "I am not!" I stuck my tounge out at him and he laughed. "Do you have a phone?" Ben asked. "Yeah why?" I asked taking it out. "'Cause your my new buddy!" He took my phone out of my hand and put his number in it and Danny did the same.

"Just text us!" They said in unison. I got up and nodded. TJ came from the drivers area and wrapped an arm around me and gave me a peck. "Aaaw," all three british dudes said together. TJ smiled while he threw me over my shoulder and ran into the bunk area. Ben, Danny, and Jacky were all wolf whistling and yelling at TJ while laughing their asses off. TJ put me in a bunk and got on top off me while closing the curtain. "Hey gorgeous." "Hello," I said blushing. TJ smirked and grabbed his Ipod. "TJ what are we doing in here?" "Just hangin'." He was scrolling through his songs and played Thank You For The Venom. I laughed as we tried to headbang but we ended up hitting our heads.

"Ow!" "Sorry Scarlet!" "No, it's okay TJ." He sighed in relief and rolled off of me onto the floor. I poked my head out of the bunk and laughed. "You okay TJ?" "Yeah, I'm fine," He said getting up. I got out of the bunk and grabbed his hand. "We weren't here for long but lets get back to the dudes," I said kissing his cheek. "Tehe," he said blushing. I laughed and led him back to the guys. "That was quick," Danny said laughing. "Ha ha," I said sarcasticly. The bus stoped and TJ tripped while falling on top of me and we laughed. "Ew!" Jacky, Danny, and Ben said laughing. "I've seen the trailor for Asking's new movie, thats more ew than TJ and I," I replied laughing.

"What are you doin' watching it then?" Danny asked scrunching hid nose a little in a playful way. "Because, it's you guys duh!" Ryan came up to TJ and I and said, "Were at your house Scarlet." "How did y-" "TJ told me," Ryan said smiling. "Oh, well thanks guys!" TJ got off me and opened the door for me. "BYE SCARLET!" All men yelled inside the bus. I laughed and TJ led me to the front door. "Bye Scarlet," he said. "Bye TJ, thank you dude," I gave TJ a hug and kissand went inside my home. I saw Gerard sleeping on the couch with his mouth all open, with the tv on, and a cup off coffee in his hands. "Gee, I'm home dude," I said shaking him a little. "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME MURDER MAGICIAN! Huh? Oh Scarlet you're back," Gee said blushing of embarassment at what he said.

"You dreaming of The Umbrella Academy?" I asked laughing a little. "Yeah, whoah you look like an obsessed Falling In Reverse fan." "I know, I got it all for free to!" "Coolness," Gee smiled and his phone started ringing. He answered it and I could hear Frank on the other end. _"GERARD MY SON IS BEING BORN! MY SON! AAAH!"_ "Whoah, I didn't know Jamia was pregnant! I saw her today and she didn't look pregnant at all!" I said to Gerard. He put it on speaker and Gerard saud, "Congrats Frankie!" _"YAY A NEW IERO TO THE FAMILY!"_ Frank yelled. I heard a baby cry at the other end and I could hear Frank giggle. "Congrats Frank," I said._ "Thank you Scarlet!" _I laughed and high fived Gerard. _"I'll call you guys later, my son is here!"_ Frank ended the phone call and I looked at my father. "Wow," he said. "I know, well goodnight dad!" "Night Scarlet!" I went upstairs to my room and got dressed in my Jack Skellington pj pants and Sally t-shirt.

I crawled into my black sheets and blankets and drifted to sleep.

**HEY EVERYONE! I know I'm a little late with the story and Miles Iero, I finally got internet and I'm here now so congrats Frank and Jamia for Miles and yeah PLEASE REVIEW 'CAUSE YOU WILL MAKE ME HAPPY! Or no unicorn for you! ~ FoREVerTheMusicKid**


	4. to The End

**Chapter** **4! Enjoy!**

**SCARLET'S POV:**

I woke up the next morning to Gerard shaking me. "Scar, hey get dressed were going to the hospital to see Frank, Jamia, the twins, and Miles." At the mentioning of the new baby, I jumped out of bed and pushed Gerard out of my room so I could get dressed. I grabbed an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, some black skinnies, combat boots, double chains, and a studded belt. I put on some eyeliner and walked out of my room to straighten my black hair. When I was done with that, I brushed my hair and put on some deodorant. "Done," I said leaving the bathroom. "MOMMY! DADDY! SCARET! I'M UP!" I heard Bandit yell from waking up. I went into her room to see her sitting on her little awesome looking Killjoy bed and rubbing her eyes. "Hey B!" "SCARET! Carry me!" I laughed while picking her up and going downstairs.

"Morning girls," LynZ said. "Morning mom." I put Bandit on the table and Gerard handed me some pancakes. "OK! So the plan is we eat, then we go to the store and buy some baby clothes and go to the hospital," Gerard said sitting down. "Got it!" LynZ and I said.

***SMALL TIME LAPSE! HOSPITAL!***

I was sitting in Jamia's hospital room holding Cherry and Lily while they were looking at their new baby brother. "You want to hold him Scarlet?" "Yes please!" I said handing Cherry and Lily to Frank. I sat down in a chair beside Jamia and LynZ handed me Miles. "Hey there little dude, welcome to Life On The Murder Scene, thats what our uncle Ray said to me," I said laughing, Ray especially. "You're going to be a real ladies man when you're older," Frank said to his son. "Just like his daddy," Jamia said smiling. "I just want to squish him but I can't because I'll break Miles!" I said looking at the baby in my arms in awe. Everybody laughed and I handed Miles to Gerard. My phone started buzzing and I stepped outside to answer it.

"Hello?" _'SQUEEEEE!'_ "TJ, dude what the heck you blasted my ear!" _'Sorry Scar! I'M HYPER!' _"No kidding! Well, I'm at the hospital right now so I'll call you later." _'OH NO! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HONEY BEE?'_ I sighed and asnwered to my hyper boyfriend. "Jamia gave birth yesterday to a boy, his name is Miles, I'll tell you later bye!" Before he could respond I clicked the end button and went back inside the room. "Who was that Scarlet?" Christa asked. "My boyfriend, he was hyper just now." "Oh haha," she smiled and looped her arm through Ray's. After an hour at the hospital everyone started leaving. "Well, bye Jamia, Frank, Cherry, Lily, and Miles!" I said waving to the Iero family. We all left the hospital and made it home in a few minutes.

I went to my room and landed on my bed with an 'oof.' I closed my eyes for a few minutes until I felt someone land on top of me. "Hi Scarlet!" "Hi TJ," I said rolling to my side and TJ falling off me. "So how was Miles?" "Adorable! I took a picture of him, look!" I showed TJ the pictures of me holding Miles on my iPod and I showed him anothr picture of just Miles. "He looks so much like Frankie!" "I know right?" TJ and I were just sitting there on my bed in silence looking at the picture for a few minutes until he spoke up. "I need to tell your parents that I'm here..." I gave him a look and said, "How'd you get in the house then?" "The window where else would I come in," he had a straight face and went downstairs to say hi to my parents.

I got up and started going down the stairs when I heard TJ. "HI MR. AND MRS. WAY!" "JESUS TJ! How'd you get inside?" I heard Gerard say. I stepped into the living room and I saw Gerard and LynZ holding eachother in fear. "Scarlet's window," he said smiling. "Scarlet, did you let him through your window?" "Nope, I don't even know how he came in! I thought you guys let him in!" We all looked at the smiling TJ and we shook our heads. I noticed TJ's clothing wich was a black and white striped t-shirt with black sleeves, some black skinny's, and converses.

"So since I'm here, can Scarlet and I hang out?" "Why ask? Just go," LynZ said laughing. "YUSS!" TJ grabbed my hand and ran out the door with me. "TJ where are we going?" "MY SECRET HIDEOUT!" "And where is that at?" "The park, just come with me!" We ran into the park and he led me past the plaground into a small little forest type place. We stopped in front of a big tree and I looked up to see a tree house. "My secret hideout! found out about this a few days ago! No one uses it anymore." TJ said climbing up the ladder. I followed him until we reached the top, TJ opened the little door and we both went in. When I climbed in, my jaw nearly came off. There was a desk, posters on each wall and ceiling, comic books, records, a record player, and bean bags. "This is so freakin' cool!" I said.

"I know! Well, these posters are old! Look at the bean bags and the posters, they're from the 80's to the 90's!" I looked around and sat on the old bean bag. I looked at the records and they were bands like The Misfits, Smashing Pumpkins, Black Flag, etc. "I don't know any of these bands," I said. "What?" TJ said looking at me in shock. "I mean I know who they are, but I don't know any of their songs." "You have to atleast know a few Misfit songs!" "Scream?" "Yeah then you know who they are," TJ said relieved. I sat on a bean bag and grabbed a comic. "I don't know any of these comics, OH WAIT IS THAT THE CROW?" I picked the comic up and I nearly cried. "AAH! IT IS!" "The Crow?" TJ asked tilting his head in confusion. "HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT THE CROW? ERIC DRAVEN DUH!" I opened the holy book and started reading.

Before I could read one word from the holy comic, TJ's phone started ringing wich scared me. "Hey mom, what? NO WAY?" I looked at my dude and he was doing a little dance. "OKAY! BYE MOM! I'LL BE HOME IN A FEW!" TJ clicked the end button and he picked me off the beanbag. He was jumping around and I had trouble seeing. "Dude, what was that all about?" "OF MICE & MEN CONCERT TICKETS DUUUDE! WE'RE GOING TO SEE THEM LIVE!" "We?" I asked confused as TJ put me down. "Yeah, the tickets came today with a signed poster,cd, and backstage passes from the band! I won a contest on their website." "And you're taking me?" "Yes!" TJ picked me up and spun me. "Wait, that means I'll see Austin Carlile! AUSTIN!" I squealed. "Hey, I'm WAAAY better looking than him, k?" "Yes, I know TJ don't be hatin' though," I said laughing as TJ put me down on my feet.

We left the tree house and TJ put me on his back. "PIGGY RIDE!" I yelled getting weird looks from people passing by us. TJ and I laughed when some preps yelled out freaks and when the group got pissed off. We made it to TJ's house and he opened the front door with me still on his back. "MOM I'M HOME! AND I HAVE SCARLET ON MY BACK!" "HI MRS. JONES!" "THE TICKETS ARE IN YOUR ROOM TJ! AND HELLO SCARLET DEAR!" Mrs. Jones yelled from the kitchen. TJ ran up the stairs and I had to hold on for dear life. He opened his door and jumped on his bed. "TICKETS!" "AAH!" I fell off of him on the bed and he grabbed the envelope that said his name. TJ ripped it open and behold the backstage passes, tickets, cd, and poster were sread out on the bed. I grabbed the poster ever so gently and I sniffed it. "Smells like Austin." "Creeper!" "Shut it TJ, just let me be," I said almost crying like a fangirl.

"I smell better than Austin," TJ mumbled while getting up to close his door. I rolled my eyes and looked at the cd which said 'The Flood.' "TJ, dude stop being so jelous it's not like I'm going to leave you for Austin. And he's like WAAAAAY older than me!" I said wrapping my arms around TJ's waist. "Blegh." "And if I wouldn't be dating you if I wanted to date Austin, I love you more than anything." I gave him a kiss and I felt him shudder. He was blushing and wrapped his arms around me. "It would take alot more kisses for me to believe you," he said smiling. "You have to earn them!" I said running out of his arms. He chased me around the room giggling until we tripped. TJ fell on top of me and smiled. "What do I get for cathing you?" I pecked his lips and we got up. "So when is the concert?" "In june, I don't want to wait that long!" I rolled my eyes. "We can wait TJ." "UUUUGH!" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

***TIME LAPSE! JUNE***

Well, it's june now, Bandit's 3rd birthday party was fun, and the Of Mice & Men concert was coming up and so was my birthday. I was on twitter when I saw Frankie's tweet about Miles. It said '#TwitterTimeCapsule Dear Miles, at 2:15 june 2, you threw up on my neck and it dripped down my back. Uncool bro, cut it out. XoDad.' I chuckled to myself and looked at my new phone. It was a touch screen but I could flip it and it had a keyboard. I got up from my bed and went downstairs. I bumped into Gerard, who dyed his hair AGAIN and apologized. "No apology, but have you seen Bandit? I was playing hide and seek with her but she is nowhere to be seen!" I looked past him and saw a movement in the curtain by the window. I pointed in her direction and Gerard smiled. He went over to the window and moved the curtain aside but Bandit wasn't there.

"Strange," I said. We looked around the house and we couldn't find her. "Okay, I'm getting worried. WHERE'S MY BABY!" Gerard panicked."We didn't check the bathroom," I said. We went to the bathroom and Gerard started looking around. I went to the toilet and opened it to see Bandit giggling. "Dad, I found her," I said with a weird expression. "Whe-oh my god." "YOU FOUND ME!" Bandit exclaimed getting out of the toilet dripping wet. "What were you doing in there?" Gerard asked my little sister. "Hiding daddy," Bandit said giggling. Gerard had a horrified and wanting to laugh expression and told her to take off her oversized t-shirt and get into the bathtub. I chuckled and left.

I went down the stairs again and found LynZ on the couch. "Hey mom," I said sitting next to her. "Hey Scar," she said flipping through channels with her mouth open. I smiled and closed it for her. "Thanks," she said turning her head and smiling at me. "So, TJ would be here by now. That's strange that he isn't here yet." LynZ said to me while raising an eyebrow. "I know! I wonder why, he'd tell me though." I thought of places where TJ could be and I instantly thought of our treehouse. "I'm going for a walk in the park," I said getting up and opening the door. "Okay! Be safe!" LynZ yelled as I closed the door. I felt a wave of sadness for some reason and I ran to the park. I ran into the small forest and found the tree house. I climbed up the latter and opened the door to see TJ crying and holding a knife. "TJ!" I ran up to him and slapped the knife out of his hand.

He was sitting on the beanbag with tears falling down his cheeks but expressionless. I cupped his face and made him look at me while I was on my knees in front of him. "TJ Nathaniel Jones! Answer me god d*mmit!" "He's gone Scarlet, he's gone," TJ said choking on a sob. "Who's gone?" "Nathan, my best friend he died, he committed suicide yesterday, he put a note on a safety pin and stuck it in the skin of his finger when he hung himself." "I'm so sorry TJ," I said hugging him. "The note said that he couldn't take the bullying, he felt so invisble, so alone, and that no one cared, Scarlet I CARED! I told him so many times but it didn't mean sh*t! I feel like I was the reason for him dying!" "You're not the reason TJ," I said wiping his tears that kept falling. "I found the knife and I thought about killing myself too but I couldn't do it, I would never do it Scarlet, I can't!" "I love you TJ but don't you ever think that you are the cause of a death or to kill yourself and scare me to death!" "I'm sorry Scarlet," he whispered while looking at me with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay TJ." "Would you come to his funeral with me?" "Yes, but I have to ask my parents." "Ok." TJ's tears were almost gone and I kissed his cheek. "I would usually say let's go out for ice cream but this is a sad occasion, so what do you want to do?" I asked hugging him. "Mope around all day." "If you want, let's go to wherever you want to and mope." "My house?" "Sure." We got up and left the tree house. I held out my hand but TJ wrapped an arm around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder instead. People were giving us looks but we ignored them. We made it to TJ's house and I couldn't help but look at the orphanage. TJ opened the door and we went inside. "TJ honey? Is that you?" Mrs. Jones came out and she had a frown. "I'm really sorry TJ," she said comforting her son. "It's not your fault mom," TJ said letting go of me and going to his room.

"Hello Scarlet, you already know the house rules, make yourself at home if you need me or Mr. Jones we'll be in the living room." I nodded and followed TJ. I closed the door and found him laying in the middle of his bed crying and holding a picture of him and Nathan. I laid down on my back next to him and held him while he cried. "Sssh, it's okay," I said rocking TJ. My phone buzzed and I took it out. It was a text from Gerard. _'Hey, where are you? LynZ said you just ran off to the park.'_ I responded to the text while looking at TJ. _'TJ's best friend died yesterday, he's bawling dude, I might be home late oh and TJ wanted me to come to the funeral with him.'_ After a few seconds I got a response. _'You can go, he needs you Scar, see you later.'_ I put my phone back into my butt-pocket and stroked TJ's hair. He was choking on sobs and made my whole neck wet with tears.

"I ruined your Slipknot t-shirt with my face water! I'm sorry!" TJ cried even more and I rocked him again. "You didn't ruin my shirt TJ." I sat up a little with TJ still in my arms. "So Scarlet, can you come to the funeral with me?" "Yes, I can come when is it?" "This friday." I nodded and TJ rested his head on my chest.

**TJ'S POV:**

I fell asleep to Scarlet's heartbeat and I started dreaming. "You couldn't save me! Worthless piece of sh*t! I killed myself because of you!" Those words kept repeating in my head and I woke up. I saw Scarlet curled up in a ball next me asleep and we had a blanket over us. She stirred a little and I stroked her cheek. I moved her so her head would be laying on my pillows and I got up to leave my room. I closed the door and went downstairs. "Hey son, how are you feeling?" My dad asked. My mom slapped his stomach and hugged me. "Ow." "Is Scarlet asleep?" She asked me. "Yeah, I'm not going to bother her. What time is it?" "Six thirty." I looked outside and it was getting dark. I figured Gerard would want her home so I went back to my room. I opened my door and went over to my sleeping girlfriend. "Scar, Scarlet wake up," I said shaking her a little. She poked my face and rolled on her side. "Sleeping beauty wake up," I said kissing her lips. "Okay, okay I'm up! She said sitting up and stretching.

"How do you feel?" She asked looking concerned. "Still sad." "Oh, well I felt my phone vibrate alot so I have to go then," she said yawning. "That's why I woke you up, I'm taking you home." "Oh, okay then." We got up and left the house. I carried her on my back and she fell asleep again. She was snoring softly on my shoulder and I smiled to myself a little. I had the empty feeling still but having Scarlet with me made me feel better. I made it to her house and walked right in. "Mom and dad #2 I'm home!" I yelled. "TJ?" Gerard asked coming into the living room. "Hello Gerard, I brought Scarlet home for you," I said. "Thank you TJ." Gerard took Scarlet off my back and I smiled.

I was about to leave when Gerard called me. "TJ, I'm sorry," he said giving me a sympathetic look. "Yeah," I said wanting to cry. Gerard gave me a nod and I left wiping away a few tears. I walked home crying my eyes out. I was getting weirdstarred but I didn't care. When I got home, I went to my room and cried myself to sleep.

**I'M BACK! Sorry for not uploading faster! Review and I hope you liked this chappie! :3**


	5. California bound

**ENJOY**

**SCARLET'S POV:**

It was thursday and I was at TJ's house for Nathan's funeral tomorrow. Turns out Mr. and Mrs. Jones bought me a plane ticket to California. It was 2:00 in the morning and I was a zombie. "Scar, we're leaving for the airport now," TJ said waking me up on his bed. "K," I said getting up. I grabbed my bag and we left his house. We went into the taxi that was waiting outside and we hopped in. I went to sleep on TJ's chest and his arm was around me. Mrs. Jones put a blanket around us and patted my arm. I was woken up from Mrs. Jones shaking TJ and I. "Kids, wake up! We're at the airport!" We got up groggily and left the taxi.

We went inside the airport and went through those detector things and then the voice called for our plane. TJ held my hand and we boarded our plane. We sat in our seats and TJ let me sit by the window. We sat down and I buckled myself. TJ was having trouble since the buckles were different and this flight attendant came up to him. She looked like a blonde Megan Fox and TJ's eyes widened. "Here, let me help you," she said buckling him in. I glared out my window. "Thanks," TJ said looking like he was about to pass out from seeing her face.

She walked away and TJ gasped. "Hmph," I said glaring outside my window. I slapped TJ's arm and grabbed my iPod. "Ow! What was that for?" "Blegh." "Is the Scarlet Way…jealous?" TJ asked with a grin. "No!" "Then why did you slap me?" "Because I felt like it, and for scaring me earlier this week." TJ had some sort of darkness hit his personality and I knew I shouldn't have said what I just said. "Sorry," I whispered. TJ ignored me and shoved his earphones in his ear. I did the same and looked out the window. An hour passed and TJ and I haven't said a word to each other. "Coffee?" The blonde Megan Fox asked us holding a tray of coffee.

"Yes please," I said taking the coffee she handed me. "Me too," TJ said getting the cup she handed him. He winked at her and I was furious. She laughed waved him off. I could see TJ give me an evil smirk and I had fire coming out of my eyes when I looked at him. I got up putting my coffee on the cup holder and went to the restroom. When I was walking back to my seat, I noticed long teased black hair and I came a little closer. It was Christian 'CC' Coma from BlacK Veil Brides and my heart stopped. I made a quick stop to my chair and grabbed my BVB magazine and I found a marker in my pocket.

When I went back to him, I noticed he was with the whole band and I went up to him. "Uh, hey." I said standing by CC. " Oh hey!" He said cheerily. "Can you and the guys sign my magazine please?" "Hell yeah I can!" I handed him my magazine and he signed it. CC passed the magazine to the other members and they all smiled at me. "So, you headed to California too?" CC asked handing my my magazine back. "Yeah, I'm going to a funeral tomorrow." "Same here, sorry for your loss," Andy Biersack said. "Yeah sorry about your grandpa dying," I said.

"Thanks, I'm still sad." "Who wouldn't be? But here's something to cheer you up a little, no one can really die, they have to live on through something, so remember your grandpa will all ways be with you and he lives on through whatever meant most to him." "Thanks, y'know for a kid your age, you know how to make a person feel better." I smiled and said goodbye the them. I sat back in my seat with my signed magazine and TJ gave me a look. I read the autographs smiling and TJ stretched over to see. I put my magazine away and TJ looked like he wanted to get up.

"Scar, is Black Veil Brides on this plane?" I ignored him and drank my coffee. "Scar, Scarlet, love, babe, Scaaar!" TJ kept poking me and I started getting annoyed. "Tell meeee!" I shoved my earphones in my ear and turned the music up really loud. TJ kept poking me and I swatted his hand away. "Stop," I said in a threatening tone. TJ backed off for another hour and I got more coffee. I sipped at the epic tasting coffee and decided to take a nap. I closed my eyes and let the music flow through my ears. I fell asleep listening to Avenged Sevenfold and I started dreaming.

I was at a funeral home, and I was standing over a table like thing looking over a body. It was a boy about 13 and he was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He had long dark brown hair, he was fair skinned, a bit of rosy cheeks, long eye lashes that girls would be jealous of(hell I was jealous!), and I noticed his fingernails were painted black. I touched his hand and it was warm instead of cold. His eyes suddenly opened and it revealed two light sky blue eyes. I gasped and he got off the table. He dusted himself off and looked at me. "Hello!" He said smiling. "Um hi?" By the look on my face the boy smiled. "I'm Nathan, TJ's best friend." "OH! I'm sorry about your death." "Nah, it's okay. I'm happier here in the afterlife, sure I miss everyone I knew but I feel better here."

"Oh, well at least you're happy." "Mmmh." "Oh, my name is Scarlet, I forgot to introduce myself," I said. "I know, daughter of Gerard and LynZ Way, and you make TJ really happy." I stood there awkwardly and Nathan smiled. "I came to you for a reason, well sort of. I just wanted to meet you," Nathan said smiling. I laughed and said, "Really?" "Well yeah, before I died TJ kept talking about how you're so cool, amazingly beautiful, and how you make him happy whenever we would Skype each other." I blushed at the things TJ told his best friend about me. "He didn't really say that did he?" "Yes he did, he is madly in love with you Scarlet. But when you wake up give him a big ol' slap upside the head for checking out that that flight attendant for me, k?"

I giggled and nodded. "Well, I'm going to go now. Bye Scarlet, nice meeting you," Nathan said giving me a hug. "Nice to meet you too Nathan," I said returning to hug. The scene around me started fading away and I woke up to a song called All My Heart by Sleeping With Sirens. I looked around and I saw TJ's head on my shoulder asleep. I moved his head off my shoulder and looked out the window. I looked over to see Mr. and Mrs. Jones cuddling with each other sleeping and I smiled. TJ's eyes opened and he looked at me. I didn't look at him and he gave up on trying to talk to me. After a few hours, and getting on other air planes later we finally made it to San Diego, California. "Whoah!" I said looking out the window in the taxi we were in.

"This is nothing like Jersey!" I said to myself. There were HUGE beach houses with the ocean view, and everyone was either going to the beach or just walking. I saw guys and girls in wet suits holding a surfboard, or they were skate boarding. We stopped at a huge beach house and I gasped. "Holy fudge," I gasped. Mrs. Jones chuckled at my expression and smiled. "It's not as nice as other houses but this is the house we lived in before," she said as TJ and I got out of the taxi and grabbing our bags. Mr. Jones paid the taxi driver and then got this house keys out of his pocket.

"Not as nice? Mrs. Jones this house is bigger than my house!" She chuckled as we stepped inside the nice house. Woodened floors, a shiny woodened spiral stair case with those window doors that you can open and step out into the ocean view, a big kitchen, a nice living room with a leather couch, a big plasma tv, a glass stander thingy that held the tv, and big white walls filled with art and family pictures. "Whoah!" "TJ go show Scarlet the room you two are sharing," Mr. Jones said. "We're sharing?" I asked. "It's a 2 bedroom house, TJ can sleep on the floor if that makes you feel better." "No, no, no, it's fine I don't mind sharing," I said.

TJ and I went up the stairs and stepped into the first room on the left. I dropped my bag by a dresser drawer and put my clothes in there since it was empty. "Scarlet," TJ whispered. "What," I asked annoyed. "I'm sorry…for you not admitting that you were jealous!" My eyebrow twitched in annoyance and I gave TJ a deadly glare. I walked out of the room and asked if I could walk on the beach. "Go ahead dear, but have TJ walk with you," Mrs. Jones said. I put on a fake smile and she called her son. "Alright, c'mon Scarlet," TJ said giving me a smug look. I sighed and left the room.

**MRS. JONES POV**:

I noticed that Scarlet and TJ have been getting annoyed at each other since we got off the plane. "Brian honey, have you noticed anything different about TJ and Scarlet?" I asked my husband in the kitchen. "Yeah, they seem rather, annoyed at each other," he said eating an apple. I crossed my arms and leaned up against the counter, thinking. "Marilyn, don't worry about TJ and Scarlet. I'm sure they'll figure it out themselves." "I know but, this is TJ's first girlfriend and I can't help but worry and not to mention Scarlet, I care about her too," I said as my husband hugged me.

"It will be alright Marilyn, I would give them a few hours until they return to normal." I sighed at my husbands words and hugged him back.

**TJ'S POV:**

Scarlet and I were at the beach right by my house. She looked so pretty in the sunlight, I wanted to hug her but then remembered that she was pissed. I did an evil smile and ran past Scarlet pushing her a little. She gave me an irritated look and pushed me back. "Wow," I said. "What?" She asked looking mad. "You push like a girl." "Because I am one, dill weed!" She stormed off ahead of me until I couldn't see her. I followed her and when I caught up to Scarlet, she was standing there with her arms crossed and looking out into the ocean. "You almost got lost didn't you?" I asked giving her a smug smile.

"Yep," she said sighing. I laughed at her and started walking home. I heard her footsteps behind me while two pretty surfer girls were walking by and I winked at them. "Ladies," I said smiling. The girls looked at each other and snickered. Scarlet grunted from behind and walked up ahead of me. "You're going to get lost!" I yelled. "I know!" She yelled back. Scarlet spotted my house and walked inside. I did the same not long after her and my mom called me into the kitchen. "Yes mom?" "Your father and I are worried about you and Scarlet," she said. "Mom, we're fine." I gave her a hug and almost left. "I'm not done TJ," she said in a motherly tone.

I turned around and her arms were crossed. "I know you're doing something to make Scarlet mad, why TJ?" "I'm not!" "Then why does Scarlet look pissed every time she see's you?" "I don't know, girl problems maybe!" "What did you do TJ?" "Alright, I've been acting mean for no reason. I don't know why but I'm taking it out on Scarlet and I shouldn't but I can't help it! I tried to make her jealous at first and then I got mean," I said truthfully. "You owe her an explanation and an apology, now dinner is almost ready and go tell Scarlet," my mother ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" I said doing a salute and leaving the kitchen. I went to my room and saw Scarlet's face in her pillow screaming. My mean came back and I poked her repeatedly. "C'mon bung hole! Dinners ready," I said slapping her butt. She glared at me and went downstairs. She came back into the room and grabbed what looked like Mikey Way's old glasses. She put them on her face and went back downstairs. I followed and I saw my family sitting at the table, already eating their breaded chicken. I sat by Scarlet and my mom was looking at me. I ignored her and cut a piece of chicken.

"So Scarlet, how are you liking San Diego?" My dad asked. "Mmmm, I love it!" She said after swallowing her food. I rolled My eyes and my mom kicked my leg. "Ow!" My dad gave me a strange look and kept on eating. "The beach is pretty here, I really like it." Alot of minutes passed from talking and I took a sip from my juice. "I wish I lived in a house like this, it's so nice and pretty," Scarlet said looking around. I snickered and once again my mom kicked my leg, but I thought it was Scarlet and I kicked her back. She got up, putting her hands on the table, and glared at me. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" I got up to and yelled back.

"MY PROBLEM? WHAT'S YOUR'S?" "MY PROBLEM IS YOU!" With that, Scarlet stormed off upstairs and I could hear the door slam. My parents had a look of shock at the outburst and my father cleared his throat. "Son, go apologize now," he said pointing upstairs. I groaned but did as I was told. I went upstairs and tried to open the door but it was locked. I grabbed a quarter out of my pocket and opened the door. I walked in to see Scarlet, now crying and screaming into her pillow. "Scar," I said sitting next to her. "Go away," she said.

"I'm sorry for being an ass, I don't know why I was but I'm sorry." She lifted her face from the pillow and her face was all wet. I dried her face with my hand and I gave her a hug. "Please forgive me?" I asked. Scarlet's arms wrapped around me and he nodded against my chest. "Yeah dude, I forgive you." I smiled and crashed my lips onto hers. "I'm really sorry Scarlet," I said as we pulled away. "I know TJ." "No, I'm like REALLY sorry and I fee-" "TJ! Shut up, I already forgave you," Scarlet laughed. I smiled and moved a strand of her hair. "Since when did you wear glasses?" I asked changing the subject.

Scarlet blushed and put on her glasses. "Since fourth grade, I'm near sided and I have a little bit of a stigmatism, so Mikey gave me his old glasses, and we put my prescription in them." "Why haven't you been wearing them?" I asked. "I felt ugly in them," she said. "You're beautiful in glasses Scarlet, let me show you something," I said. I took out the contacts in my eyes and grabbed my Ray Bans from my bag. I put them on and smiled at her. "I'm near sided too, I really can't see that far either." We smiled at each other and then laughed.

"You're hotter than usual in glasses dude! WHY DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS?" "I thought I looked better without them," I said blushing. "Well, you're hot dude, but glasses or no glasses I will alway love you," she said kissing my cheek. I blushed while grabbing her hand. I got on top of her and started tickling the crap out of her laughing body. "S-s-stop hahaha! TJ stop! Haha!" I stopped and turned on the tv. "I have YouTube on here, let's listen to Miss May I!" I said typing the name down from the remote. "RELENTLESS CHAOS!" We both yelled.

Scarlet and I were headbanging and singing when my mom came in the room and laughed. I waved to my mom and she shook her head laughing while closing the door. We both started jumping on the bed while laughing our asses off. All of this was distracting my pain of Natan's death, I sat down and Scarlet noticed my sad expression. She sat down next to me and put my head on her lap. She ran one hand through my hair and the other was rubbing my back. "I think I want to go to sleep Scarlet," I said getting up and taking my pants off. Scarlet grabbed a pillow and put it on her face. "You can look now," I said taking off my shirt.

Scarlet moved the pillow and her face became red. "What?" I asked sitting on the bed. "Nothing…I um, I'm going to get my pj's," she said getting up and getting her pj's. Scarlet left the room to the bathroom and she came back 3 minutes later. She came back in black P.E. shorts, like I was, and a black Vampires Everywhere! tank top. I patted the bed for her to come lay down next to me and she did so. "Scarlet, why are you blushing?" I asked looking at her red face. "Well, you're shirtless." "And? You've seen me shirtless before!" "Yeah but that was different! You were in the other direction so I saw your back!" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

Scarlet's phone buzzed and she grabbed it off the nightstand. "I got a text." "Who is it?" I asked. "Ben Bruce, oh yeah! I forgot he and Danny put their numbers in my phone!" "What did he say?" "He said that he wants to hang out with us and meet the rest of the band," she said smiling. Scarlet texted back and turned her phone off. "I told him I'd think about it and how I'm going to sleep with you so..." I smiled and turned the tv and light off. "Goodnight Scarlet, I love you," I said wrapping my arms around her. "I love you too TJ, goodnight," she said yawning and falling asleep on my chest. I yawned and fell asleep too.

**Hello guys, sorry I disappeared! I've been busy and such, I know this is short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! So please review and I will give you a cyber hug! Or a unicorn, you pick :D**


	6. Birthday

**I do not own My Chem or their families, I just own my characters**

**SCARLET'S POV:**

It was about 3:00 in the morning when I heard someone whisper in my ear. "Scarlet, it's me! Nathan, I'm going in your head!" I turned around in my sleep and snuggled up next to TJ. I started dreaming and I was back in the funeral home. But this time Nathan was sitting up in a black coffin. He got out and smiled at me. "Hey Scarlet! I see you and TJ are good." "Yeah, and I didn't slap him like you told me to when we were on the plane," I said. Nathan chuckled. "Scarlet, I need you to give TJ something." Nathan took an envelope out of his pocket.

"What's in it?" "A note. Give it to TJ when he wakes up, I'd appreciate it if you read it with him, oh and there's a drawings on there too," he said handing me the envelope. "Alright, I'll give it to him," I said holding onto it. "Give it to him when my funeral is over, okay?" "Yes, I will." "And I know he's going to cry really hard so make sure that you hug him and rub his back, that makes him feel better." I smiled at Nathan for being so caring about TJ, and I understand that. "I will Nathan, I'll take care of TJ." Nathan sighed in relief. "I know you will, thank you Scarlet." "You're welcome," I said giving him a thumbs up.

"I wish I could have known you before I died, all three of us could have been close." "At least you know me now, that should count." "Yeah, well I'll see you at the funeral, bye Scarlet," Nathan said giving me a hug. I returned the hug and the scene blurred. I woke up and grabbbed my phone. I checked what time it was and it was 3:30 in the morning. I noticed the envelope in my hand and got up. I went over to my bag and I put the envelope in there. "Scar?" TJ mumbled sleepily. "Ssh," I said getting back into the bed. I put the blanket on me and snuggled up next to TJ again. I kissed his jaw(since it was closest) and turned around on my side.

TJ's arms wrapped around me and buried his face in my hair. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

***A FEW HOURS LATER***

I woke up at 7:00 in the morning to TJ whimpering. I looked at him and saw that he had a tear slip. "TJ," I whispered. I wiped the tear away and woke him up from his nightmare. "TJ, are you okay?" "I'm okay now, it was just a nightmare." "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. "No, not yet. Let's just start getting ready," TJ said depressed like and getting out of bed. He went into his closet and got out his outfit. He put on a black button up shirt with the sleeves stopping at his elbows, a red tie, some black skinny's, a studded belt, and black converses. "You should start getting ready Scarlet," he said in a sad voice. I got up and grabbed my clothes when he left the room.

I put on my glasses first and then put on a nice black shirt with laced sleeves that ended a little passed my elbows, some black skinny jeans, a studded belt(but my shirt hid it), black flats, and I went to straighten my black hair and put some eyeliner on. When I looked in the mirror after my hair was done, I decided to look at the shirt I was wearing. From my boobs down was just black, and from my collarbone to past my elbows was lace. I really liked this shirt, thanks LynZ! I brushed my teeth and left the bathroom to the room TJ and I were sharing. I saw him sitting on the bed looking down at a framed picture of him and Nathan. I sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"TJ, you forgot to brush your hair," I said looking at his hair that was sticking out in every direction. I got up to grab a brush and started brushing his hair. "Are you going to straighten your hair?" I asked "Yeah," he said glumly and putting the picture down. I grabbed the picture and looked at it. It was TJ and Nathan smiling at the camera standing next to each other wearing A Nightmare Before Christmas designed Mickey ears at Disney Land in front of Haunted Mansion. I then got up and followed TJ to the bathroom. I turned on the straightener and it instantly heated up. TJ started straightening his hair with me watching and he was done in a couple of minutes. We left the bathroom and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones were dressed in all black as well and they were eating pancakes. "The pancakes are in a stack by the stove, enjoy," Mrs. Jones said. "Thank you," I said getting my pancakes. I sat down at the table and put the syrup on my pancakes. When TJ and I were done, we put our plates in the sink and brushed our teeth again. TJ and I were in our room laying on the bed looking at the ceiling when Mrs. Jones called us saying it was time to go. "C'mon TJ," I said getting up and grabbing his arm. "Okay." We left the house and hopped into the taxi that was taking us to the church. Once we got to the church, we got out of the car and waited for a few more people to show up. The church was huge, it was white, gothic looking, and had a huge circled window on the top.

A few of Nathan's family came up to the Jones's and talked a bit. When everyone else arrived, we all headed inside the church and took our seats. I saw Nathan in a black coffin and he was wearing the clothes from my dreams. We sat in the front on the left and waited for the priest to come. When the priest came to stand at the pedestal, everyone else stood up. "We are gathered here today for the loss of Nathan James Warner, beloved son, brother, and friend. Let's give a few minutes of silence for Nathan," the priest said in his old, raspy voice. When we were done we did a prayer and then a few of Nathan's family members did speeches. TJ was after Nathan's parents and it was finally his turn.

TJ stood at the pedestal and started reading his speech. "Nathan and I were best friends since we were in diapers, we grew grew up together. I knew everything about him and he knew everything about me, we understood each other." TJ started crying a bit and read on. "We've been through alot together and when I found out he had passed I was devastated. But I am reminded that he is in a better place and he's happy. You were more than my friend, you were my brother, I love you Nathan. Rest in peace." TJ breathed out and sat down next to me. I held his hand and squeezed it. The big speakers on the other side of the church began to play Seize The Day by Avenged Sevenfold.

We all sat there listening to the song and when it was over we all formed a line to see Nathan. I saw Nathan sitting down on a bench in the front watching everyone look at his body. He got up and headed over to me. Once Nathan reached me, I got a good look at him. He was a unnatural pale, he had bags under his eyes, and there was a bruised red line around his neck. "Hey Scarlet, I know I look like sh*t, I had to show you what I looked like before you see my body." I gave him a look that said, "Oh." Nathan nodded and sat back down at a bench. I felt TJ squeeze my hand as we walked up to the coffin. TJ gasped at the way his best friend looked. He let a few tears fall and I rubbed his back. "I'm going to miss you buddy," TJ said to his friend and leaving the church.

"TJ, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back," I said once we were outside. "Okay, be quick," he said wiping away some tears. I gave him a comforting kiss on the cheek and went inside the church. When I was done, I saw the men leave with the coffin on their shoulders and Nathan still sitting on a bench. I took a picture of him and he got up. "C'mon Scarlet let's go," he said leading me out of the church. Nathan was back to the healthy Nathan I see in my dreams and stood next to TJ. I held his hand and we followed the hearse to Nathan's grave. Once we got to Nathan's grave, his coffin was on that thingy that lowered him to the ground. Once again there were speakers and it was playing So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold(A/N: Listen to it!)

TJ couldn't hold in all the tears anymore. Alot of tears came out and I hugged him. TJ cried into my shoulder and I rubbed his back. The men lowered Nathan's closed coffin into the grave and everyone started to throw some balls of dirt. Then everyone was given white roses to throw ontop of the coffin. TJ let go of me and grabbed the last rose, which was red, that was handed to him. He went up to the grave and threw the red rose on the black coffin. Everyone started to disperse but TJ remained in his spot. "TJ, son we have to go," Mr. Jones said grabbing his sons arrm. TJ looked at his father with tear stained eyes. "A few more minutes?" "We can't TJ," Mrs. Jones said frowning. TJ gave a sad sigh and we walked away from the grave.

"TJ," I heard a low voice that sounded familar. I saw a gloved hand on TJ's shoulder and we turned around. "Marilyn, it's good to see you." Mr. Jones said. I looked at the guy and low and behold, the almighty Marilyn Manson was standing right in front of me. _'Who doesn't this family know that I idolize?'_ I thought to myself. "Hello Brian, how are feeling TJ?" He asked. "I feel numb and empty, how are you feeling?" TJ asked frowning. "I feel like a part of me died, he was the best nephew I could ever have," Marilyn said wiping away a tear that slipped. He sighed and looked at me. "Who's this?" He asked changing the subject and nodding off towards me.

"Uncle Marilyn, this is my girlfriend Scarlet," TJ said pointing at me. "Hi," I said taking out my hand. "Nice to meet you Scarlet," my idol said shaking my hand. Outside I had a poker face but in the inside I was freaking the hell out. "Do you guys have a ride home?" Marilyn asked looking at Mr. and Mrs. Jones. "We're getting a taxi," Mr. Jones said. "I'll give you guys a ride home then," Manson said walking towards his black car. Mr. Jones shrugged and we followed. "All of us won't fit so someone is going to have to sit on someone's lap," Marilyn said looking at us. "Scar, do you mind sitting on me?" TJ asked. "No I don't," I said as everyone else got in. I sat on TJ's lap and we buckled up.

"So Scarlet, what kind of music do you like?" Marilyn had asked me leaving the churches cemetery. "I like any kind, from classic rock to metal," I said playing with my fingers a little. "What sort of bands do you like?" He asked looking at me through the review mirror. "I like bands like The Beatles, My Chemical Romance, Marilyn Manson," I said smirking. He smirked and turned a corner. "TJ, you have a keeper," Marilyn said smiling. TJ did a pained smile since he was still sad. In less than a few minutes we were already at the house. When TJ unbuckled, I saw a piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and it was a drawing of a gloomy looking flower and on the bottom it had Marilyn's signature.

"Hey, your drawing was on the floor," I said handing him the drawing when we stepped out of the car. Marilyn looked at it and then at me. "You can have it, I don't need it," he said smiling. "Really? I shouldn't…" I trailed off. "Just take it, I have plenty of more drawings like that anyway." "Okay," I said defeated. We all headed inside and talked. Marilyn was telling me his memories about touring and the fans and all that good stuff. Marilyn and I got along really well and it was about time for him to go. "It was good to see you guys again, and it was a pleasure to meet you," Marilyn said shaking my hand one last time. "Yes, thank you for the drawing," I responded shaking his hand in return. "Goodbye," Mrs. Jones said waving while he made his way back to his car.

When Mrs. Jones closed the door, TJ went to our room and shut the door. I followed after him and tried to open the door. "TJ open the door," I said turning the knob. "Noooo," he called from the other side. I opened the locked door with a quarter and saw TJ's face buried in a pillow crying. I closed the door behind me and then went to my bag. I saw Nathan in the corner giving me a smile and a nod. I grabbed the envelope and sat on TJ's butt. "Scarlet, get off," he mumbled from the pillow. I did as he wished and sat right next to him. "TJ, I have something for you from Nathan," I said in a shaky breath. He looked up and did a glare/sad look. "Don't you dare Scarlet." "I'm not doing anything that you're thinking about! Nathan came in my dreams and told me to give you this," I said handing him the envelope.

TJ opened it and read the note. "This is Nathan's hand writing" He exclaimed. I looked at the note and started reading to myself.

_Dear TJ,_

_I know you're grieving over my death, but I am happy here in the afterlife. Sure I miss you, my parents, my sister, uncle Marilyn, but but I couldn't feel more alive here than when I was walking the earth in my body. I love you bro, don't forget that. Oh and Scarlet is a keeper dude, don't flirt with flight attendants or surfer girls alright? Okay, well I'm sorry for this being short, and I love you and Scarlet. Bye!_

_Sincearly,_

_Nathan_

_P.S. dude don't think I'm dead and gone forever, I'm living on through the waves, love ya!_

There was an arrow pointing to the back of the paper TJ looked confused. "Nathan told me there's a few drawings on the back. He turned the paper around and there was a drawing of TJ and Nathan at Disney Land, TJ and I, surfboards,skateboards, and other things that made TJ smile. "Nathan's drawings are beautiful!" I said. "He was always good at it, he taught me how to draw," TJ said smiling and crying. I rubbed his back and TJ threw his arms around me. "Thank you for showing me." "You're welcome," I said kissing his cheek as he let go. Nathan was smiling in the corner and I brought my phone out. "Nathan, come take a picture with TJ and I," I said looking in the corner.

TJ looked in my direction. "I don't see him," TJ said. I shrugged and Nathan stood in between TJ and I. "K, are we all ready?" I asked. "Yep," Nathan said. TJ nodded and I took a picture of all three of us. When TJ looked at the picture he nearly crapped bricks. "Nathan!" Nathan gave TJ a hug and turned to me. "I'll be back later," he said leaving the room. "He's gone isn't he?" TJ asked. "He said he'd be back later," I said. "I felt him Scar, his touch, his hug! I felt him." "I know TJ, I saw him hug you," I responded smiling and rubbing his arm. He grabbed the note and held it close. "Well, I'm going to change out of these clothes into my pj's," I said grabbing them. I went to the bathroom and got dressed.

I came back to see TJ in his pj pants still looking at the paper smiling. It may have been 4:40 in the afternoon but TJ and I needed to be comfortable. He sighed contently and laid down on the bed. I laid down next to him and he wrapped an arm around me. "Thank you Scarlet," TJ said looking up at the ceiling and then at me. "For what?" I asked looking back at him. "For everything, for being there for me when I found out about Nathan's death, for coming to San Diego with me, basically for everything." "Oh, you're welcome," I said blushing. He leaned down for a kiss but Mrs. Jones opened the door. "Oh god, I'm sorry," she said covering her eyes.

"Mooom!" TJ yelled. "I'm so sorry! I'll leave now," Mrs. Jones said closing the door. I giggled and TJ smiled. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah," he gave me a sweet kiss and our faces were blushing. You'd figure we'd stop blushing every time we kiss but we love each other so much that we can't stop. He slid his arms around my waist while my arms were already around his neck. TJ rolled over onto his back so I was on top of him and he was making little circular motions on my back. Once we pulled away, I rested my head between his neck and smiled. Call this a bunch of lovey dovey crap but honestly it felt amazing. "I love you Scarlet," TJ said sighing happily. "I love you too," I said while grabbed my phone and looked at the picture I took just moments before.

I noticed Nathan in the middle doing a funny face with his tongue out and doing the devil horns on one hand and the peace sign on the other. "Nathan sure is something," I said showing TJ the picture. "I know, he always has been and always will," TJ said laughing. "I'm glad that you're not glum anymore TJ." "Me too Scar, me too." I gave him a quick kiss and rolled off of him onto my back. "Hey, why'd you roll off me?" "Because," I responded smiling. TJ shook his head and sighed. "I forgot to tell you, we leave San Diego next week," TJ said. "What day are we leaving?" "Friday," he responded. "Oh, well I guess I'll call Gerard," I said grabbing my phone. I dialed his number and after a few rings and he a answered.

_"Hey Scarlet! How's TJ doing?"_ "TJ's doing fine dad, I called for two reasons, one is I miss you all, and two is because I'm going home next Friday." _"We miss you too!"_ I heard LynZ yell in the background. I chuckled and Gerard laughed. _"Like LynZ said, we miss you too! Especially Bandit, hold up we could FaceTime on our iPhones! I'll call you now!"_ Gerard hung up and then my FaceTime ringer rang. I pressed the button to answer and I saw a sorta brown haired Gerard. "You died your hair again?" I asked laughing. "Yes, here Bandit wants to see you," he said turning the camera on Bandit. "SCARET!" She yelled in happiness. "Hey B, I miss you!" "I misses you too! Where's TJ?" She asked trying to look past the screen.

"He's right here B," I said pointing the camera to TJ. "Hi Bandit," TJ said waving and smiling. TJ loved Bandit to death and Bandit loved it when he came over. She jumped up and down in happiness and shook her head everywhere while giggling. "TJ, why is your shirt off?" Bandit asked after her hyper attack. "I'm in my pj's," he said smiling. "Ooooh!" She said. "What time is it over there?" Gee asked from behind Bandit. "5:00," I said. "Oh, it's late over here." "Hi Scarlet, hi TJ," LynZ said passing behind Gerard and Bandit. "Hi mom!" I yelled back. We talked a bit more for another 2 hours and it was time for them to sleep.

"Good night Scaret and TJ," Bandit said rubbing her left eye with her hand. "Night B," TJ and I said in sync. "Alright, good night Scarlet and TJ. Love you Scar, bye," Gerard said. "Love you too dad, bye," I said as I pressed the end button. "I miss them," I said after a few minutes of silence. "I know you do Scar," TJ said while rubbing my arm. I rolled onto my back and looked at the ceiling. "Scarlet, when is your birthday?" TJ asked propping himself up with his arm. "This month." "When this month?" "Nooo!" "Tell mee!" TJ begged. "No." "Please?" "No TJ!" "PULEAAAASE!" he whined. TJ gave me the puppy dog eyes and I didnt give in.

He got closer to me and gave me the eyes. "I'm not going to spill TJ." "UGH!" he yelled rolling on his back. I smirked and put my arms behind my head. TJ grabbed my phone and looked at the calendar without me knowing "YOUR BIRTHDAYS TOMORROW?" "HEY! GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!" I yelled grabbing it out of his hand. "WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME?" "Because, my birthday isn't important," I stated shrugging. "But it's the day you were birth!"(A/N: If you have seen the movie To Wong Fu, Thanks For Everything Julie Newmar you'd get what TJ just said ;D)

I shrugged, turning on the TV. "We're going out tomorrow whether you like it or not, and I want to show you Sea Port Village! I love it there!" "Sweet, that place sounds fun." "It is!" TJ beamed. I put the remote down and snuggled up next to TJ. He wrapped his arms around me while my head was between his colar bone and neck. I wrapped my arms around him as well and sighed. "I'm bored," I said. "We could make out for a while," TJ suggested. I pinched his back. "No." "Ow." He rolled on his back still holding me and we were quiet for a few minutes. I laid there silently listening to TJ's heartbeat. "I'm tired," I stated getting comfortable on TJ. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to TJ's heartbeat. I woke up at like 3:00 in the morning to TJ talking clearly in his sleep.

"Haha, remember that one time that we were alowed to shove eggs down Mr. Crowly's pants?" TJ was talking to Nathan. I smiled as he laughed, he was so happy. I sighed smiling and went back to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY:

I woke up to TJ shaking me. "Hey, good morning sleepy head," he said. I opened my eyes to see TJ standing over me. "Huh?" "Happy birthday Scarlet," he said kissing my cheek. "Aaargh," I groaned turning on my side. "Scar, wake up! We have to get dressed," TJ said slapping my butt and pulling on my arm. "No!" I heard him huff and then grab something. I heard him dialing a number on my phone and I heard it ring. "Hey Gerard! I'm calling off of Scarlets phone as you can tell, but tell your daughter to get the hell up!" Silence. "Hey birthday girl, yo fatha wants to talk to ya," TJ said putting my phone on my ear. "Hello?" I asked groggily. "HI SCARET! HAPPY BIRFDAY!" Bandit yelled in my ear. I woke up instantly and grabbed my phone.

"Hey B! Thank you!" I put the phone on speaker. "Daddy says get the hell up," she said so innocently. TJ and I laughed. "B I'm up!" "HI BANDIT!" TJ yelled. "HI TJ!" She yelled back. I laughed and TJ sat next to me. "Mommy and Daddy want to talk to you Scaret," Bandit said as I heard the phone being handed to someone. "Happy birthday Scarlet!" LynZ and Gerard said on the other end. "Thanks guys!" "I know you have to get dressed so TJ can drag you around everywhere, so we'll facetime eachother later okay?" LynZ said. "Okay, love you guys!" "Love you too," my family said all at once. "Bye," we all said in unison and I clicked end.

I got some happy birthday texts from Frank and Ray, and Mikey called me. "Get dressed Scar! we're going out! Here wear this," TJ said throwing clothes at me. He ran out of the room and I placed the clothes on the bed. I looked at the clothes, a black and white splatter v-neck that I ordered from Nicholas Matthews(He's in a band called Black Listed Me and he has a clothing line), some black shorts, and a studded belt. I put them all on and put on some black socks. When I stepped out of the room, TJ slung me over his shoulder and carried me to the bathroom. He sat me down on a black stool and grabbed my now heated straightener. "Courtesy of me, I'm straightening your hair for you," he said. "Let me brush my teeth and hair first," I said grabbing my toothbrush.

I Brushed my teeth and hair and sat back down. TJ grabbed my straightener and started straightening my hair. "So, were you talking to Nathan last night?" I asked looking at TJ from the mirror. "Yeah," he said smiling. "Talking about old times, ya know?" "Yeah," I said returning the smile. "You said something about shoving eggs in a teachers pants?" "Oh yeah! It was a thing the teacher let only me and him do in 6th grade, it was so much fun," he said straightening my bangs carefully. When he released my hair from the straightener, he gave me a quick kiss and went back to straightening. "Scar, do you know how to skate board?" He asked turning off my straightener. "Yes," I said looking at my hair in the mirror. "Why? And dude, my hair looks amazing! I try so hard to get it this straight, thank you!" I said hugging my boyfriend.

TJ returned the hug and smiled when we let go. "Glad you like your hair, and because we are skateboarding to Angelo's Burgers!" "Angelo's Burgers? Like Angelo Parente from Motionless In White?" "Yes, and it's the awesomest restaurant ever!" I smiled and walked out of the bathroom. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and sat down at the table. I was met with two over easy eggs, bacon, and sausages. I looked up to see Mrs. Jones smiling at me. "Happy birthday Scarlet," she said. Mr. Jones walked into the kitchen and wished me a happy birthday as well. "Thank you for everything," I said smiling. TJ came down the stairs with a skateboard in hand. "After you're done eating Scar, we go skating!" "I didn't bring my skateboard," I said biting a sausage.

"I have another one, so its okay," he said sitting next to me and stealing my bacon. I rolled my eyes at him and finished my breakfast. "C'mon lets go," TJ said getting up. I put on my converse and looked at TJ's outfit. He was wearing a black and grey striped tank top for dudes, some black shorts, converses, and a black hat. TJ handed me a skateboard and smiled. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded and waved goodbye to his parents. We left the house and I slipped on my glasses so I could see. "Lookin' beautiful," TJ said kissing my cheek. He slipped on his Ray Bans and we started skateboarding. We skateboarded past the beach and we were at the restraint TJ likes. "Angelo's Burgers," he said opening the door for me. "Thanks," I said smiling.

We stepped into the small restaurant and we ordered. "Hey Carlos! It's me TJ! What up dude?" TJ said to the cashier. "Hey! What up little man!" Carlos was a Mexican dude, he seemed really nice. "Nothing much, just here visiting! This is my girl Scarlet, Scarlet, meet Carlos! He gives me free meals and he's a family friend," TJ said wrapping an arm around me. "Nice to meet you dude," I said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you too little lady," he said smiling. I smiled back and TJ grabbed my hand. Carlos turned around and yelled. "Maria! TJ's here with his girl! Cook the usual!" "TJ?" A plump Mexican woman looked through that little square from the kitchen. "Hey TJ! I'm on it bro!" She said to Carlos. TJ and I sat down at a little table. In a few minutes Maria came out and handed us chicken quesadillas, shakes, and chips. "Thanks Maria," TJ said smiling.

"No problem little dude," she gave me and TJ a smile and left. "I thought it was a burger place?" I asked. "It is, but they sell Mexican food too," TJ said. "Sweet, but dude this quesadilla is huge!" "Yeah I know, eat it! It's awesome," he said taking a bite out of his. I took a bite and my mouth was met with epicness. "Holy crap, this is good!" I said taking a huge bite. "I knew you would like it," TJ smiled. After a few minutes of eating, we finished and said goodbye to Carlos and Maria. We went skateboarding again and TJ showed me the Pier. "Dude this is nothing like Jersey," I said as my New Jersey accent slipped out a little. TJ laughed. I looked down through the cracks of the woodened bridge and I clung on to TJ. "What's wrong?" he asked wrapping an arm around my waist. "I looked down through the cracks, and saw the ocean." "Don't do that haha," he laughed.

"I can't help it," I said walking carefully. We walked past fishermen, a little store, and other people walking. We made it to the end of the Pier where a restaurant was at and walked back. "Sweet rock hard land," I said was I stepped foot on the cement. TJ laughed and we got on our boards again. "Lets go to seaport village," he said. "Okay." We skateboarded to another part of San Diego and I was met with the smell of food. Once we hit seaport village, the first thing you see is people with little stands selling stuff like jewlary, and other stuff like fortune telling and holding a colorful parrot. "Oooh! TJ I want to hold the parrot!" I said getting a bit excited. "Okay, anything for the birthday girl," TJ said leading me to the dude holding the parrot. "Hello, want to hold the parrot?" The guy asked me. "Yes!" "That will be five bucks," he said. I grabbed a five dollar bill thinking that was a ridiculous price to hold a bird. "No Scarlet, its your birthday. I'll pay," TJ said grabbing money out of his wallet.

"Oh, it's your birthday?" The guy asked. "Yeah, best way to spend your 13th birthday in San Diego, New Jersey's boring," I said. "Well since it's your first time in San Diego and it's your birthday, it will be a dollar," he said. "Thanks mr.," TJ said handing him a dollar bill. The guy put the colorful parrot on my arm. The talons dug into my arm a little and it was a bit heavy. "Smile Scarlet," TJ said taking a picture of me. After the picture, I gave the parrot back to the guy who owns the parrot and said my thanks. We made our way around a little corner and saw a guy stacking numerous rocks on top of another. I took a picture of the rocks and we went through a little walk part to a little place with a little stage where a band was playing. "Dude this place is awesome," I said. "This isn't even the fun part," TJ said. We sat down on a little table looking at the little area. "There's an ice cream store just right there, what flavor do you want?" TJ asked.

"Surprise me," I said. "okay then, I'll surprise you," he said kissing my cheek and going inside the small ice cream store. I looked at the band, which was old guys, they were playing Twist And Shout by The Beatles. TJ came back with two ice cream cones, one vanilla and one strawberry. "I got you strawberry," TJ said sitting next to me. "Yum, I love strawberry thanks TJ," I said kissing his cheek. "No problem," he said blushing. Knowing us, that ice cream was gone in 3 seconds. "Hey, let's go dance," TJ said pulling me up. "Our skateboards," I said. "Bring em, we'll leave the by us c'mon!" We went down the steps and we started dancing. Soon an older couple in their forties danced a few feet away from us and the husband was dancing strangly, I wonder if he's drunk.

He wrapped a leg around his wife and did crazy stuff. We all laughed and TJ spun me around. "I suck at dancing," I said laughing while TJ spun me again. I saw a guy in a corner doing an air guitar solo, and the couple were sitting down. As the song ended, TJ did that dip thing that dudes do when they're dancing with girls in the movies and everyone clapped. TJ and I grabbed our boards and we walked away from the dance area. We were now in a place full of tables where another band was playing and I saw a huge Merry Go Round. "Scarlet! My childhood is there!" TJ said grabbing my hand and dragging me over to the line. "Scarlet! This is my childhood, it's the best Merry Go Round EVER!" TJ said smiling like an idiot. We payed 2 bucks to the lady and I got on a horse that went up and down. TJ sat on one next to me and the Merry Go Round started moving.

The kids around us were on Giraffes, horses, tigers, lions, etc. TJ and I started laughing and after 3 rounds of spinning we got off. "Dude, that was epic!" "I know," he said smiling. We grabbed our boards and walked around some stores. We went into a hat store(and TJ buying me a captains hat), a toy store(he bought me one of those wooden guns that pop out a little piece of woods), and a store called American Rockabilly. TJ bought me these Beavis and Butt-head, and Bruce Lee ID cards and a t-shirt of the Three Stooges in a rock form, which was awesome! We were skateboarding home when TJ stopped at the beach. "Hey Scar, lets just stay at the beach for a little while," he said grabbing my hand. We walked to the beach and stood there for half an hour just looking at the ocean holding eachother. "Thanks for an awesome birthday TJ," I said. "You're welcome, but that's not even the awesome part," TJ said leading me back to his house from the beach.

"What do you mean?" I asked. TJ simply smiled and we went inside the house. I checked the time and it was only 6:30 in the afternoon. "MOM WE'RE HOME!" OKAY HONEY!" "Scar, come with me," he said grabbing my hand and led me upstairs. "Why?" "Just come with me!" We stepped into our room and TJ threw me a t-shirt, some black skinnies, and a beanie. "Get dressed in that, we're going somewhere later tonight," he said smiling. TJ left the room and I got re-dressed again. I put on the white Of Mice & Men v-neck with their mascot Squidgy on it that says 'Squidgy For President 2012'. I put on the rest of the clothes and stepped out to see TJ dressed in a Of Mice & Men shirt that said 'I'm A F*cking Monster!' "You ready?" He asked. "Yep," I said as he grabbed my hand and ran down the stairs.

We went outside and went into a car his mom was driving. The sun was setting and the sky was painted in oranges, pinks, and reds. "TJ, where are we go-" "Ssh! Cover your eyes," he commanded. I did as I was told and we stopped. TJ opened his door and I got out, with my eyes still closed. He put his hands over my eyes and started walking. I felt people around me as we went inside a building and I felt a gate of some sort. I could tell TJ was smiling like and idiot and I heard screams of excitement. "HELLO SAN DIEGO!" I heard that voice before. TJ removed his hands from my face and I saw a huge stage with Of Mice & Men on it. "DUDE, NO WAY!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, and jumped on TJ, kissing him on the lips. "Thank you TJ!" I yelled over the screaming crowd.

"Happy birthday Scarlet," he yelled back, grabbing my hand. "Wait, where's your mom?" I asked yelling. "She stayed in the car," he responded. Of Mice & Men started playing a song called OHIOISONFIRE, one of my favorites, and the crowd screamed louder. TJ and I were headbanging, and jumping up and down. TJ took out two necklace looking kind of things out of his pocket and put one around my neck. I looked at it and screamed, "BACKSTAGE PASSES!" We went to the stairs that led to backstage and showed the security guards our passes and led us in. "Dude is this Warped Tour?" I asked as we were watching OM&M from backstage. "Yes, see other bands are over there!" He yelled pointing to other bands.

"ISN'T WARPED SUPPOSED TO BE OUTSIDE?" TJ shrugged and so did I. I turned around looking at the other bands looking like a creeper and I made eye contact with Chris Motionless from Motionless In White. My eyes widened and I turned around. "Eeeeep!" "What?" TJ asked. "I made eye contact with Chris Motionless!" "Sweet," TJ said patting my back. I looked back a little and Chris looked at me once again. TJ and I went closer to the stage and Austin Carlile(OM&M's frontman) headed our way. He smiled, grabbing my hand, and led me onstage. I looked back at TJ who gave me a thumbs up. I was now onstage, blushing madly, and Austin Carlile was screaming in my face, Best birthday ever. The song ended and Austin spoke. "Hello," he said talking to me through the mic. "Hi," I said as he sorta handed me the mic. "How's your day doing?" He asked. "It's ballin'," I said laughing.

"That's cool! What's your name?" He asked. "Scarlet." "Pretty name, well Scarlet is it your birthday? And I love the shirt," Austin said which caused me to freak inside. "Thanks, and how did you know?" I asked confused. "There's a piece of paper on your back that says happy birthday," Austin laughed. I blushed harder and he took the paper off, he then wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Happy birthday Scarlet! This One's For You(A/N: its a song :3)," he yelled. I was going to walk back to TJ but Austin kept me by his side the whole time. When the song was over, the band and the crowd sang happy birthday to me. Austin and the band each gave me a kiss on the cheek and I went back to TJ, blushing, and smiling like an idiot. "My life is complete!" I yelled fist pumping the air. "Thank you TJ!" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"You're welcome Scar, but I still kiss better than Austin," TJ said hugging me back. I laughed thinking of the conversation we had when the tickets came to his mail box. I must've forgotten that the backstage passes came with the signed poster, tickets, and cd TJ received. "Hey, happy birthday Scarlet." I looked up to see Chris Motionless with the rest of the band behind them. "Thanks," I said releasing TJ. "No problem," he said smiling. Him and the rest of the band each gave me a hug, with a picture too, and I nearly died when I hugged Ghost and Balz. We all took a group picture, with Kellin Quinn from Sleeping With Sirens photbombing the picture. TJ smiled at the picture. We met other bands like Pierce The Veil after. I was talking to Jaime Preciado while TJ and Mike Fuentes were talking about drum stuff.

"So, happy birthday," he said. "Thanks dude, you know I met you a couple of months ago, you and PTV were touring with Falling In Reverse," I said. "I thought you looked familiar!" Jaime exclaimed. I smiled as dude tapped Jaime's shoulder. "You and the guys are going on in five minutes." Jaime nodded and looked at me. "So, have you gotten Collide With The Sky yet?" "No! I need to get it, I was hoping to buy it since I'm here," I said. "Since it's your birthday, I'll give you it for free including our hot sauce, hold on," he said leaving for the PTV tent. Jaime came back in less than a minute with Collide With The Sky, PTV hot sauce, and a black t-shirt. "Happy birthday! Mike just needs to sign the cd," he said handing me the stuff. "Dude, thank you! Really, thank you," I said hugging him. "Ah no problem."

Jaime had Mike sign my cd and they went onstage. Alan Ashby from Of Mice & Men did the same thing that Jaime did and so did Motionless In White. Sleeping With Sirens also did the same. I feel so special! They also gave TJ some stuff too. "Thank you TJ, really dude, thank you I owe you big time!" "You don't owe me anything," TJ said kissing my forehead. "Yes I do, you basically spent all your money on me!" "No, I only bought you cheap stuff, all the things we have is like worth alot of money!" TJ exclaimed pointing to the Warped Tour 2012 bag a manger gave us for our free merch. "Dude, I'm being treated like a rock princess! I got free merch from bands I love!" "It is your birthday," he said.

I nodded and I got distracted by a guy in Batman booty shorts, shirtless, and in a Batman mask, jumping on Kellin Quinn. "Batman!" I exclaimed. TJ turned around and saw the Batman guy too. "Beau Bokan is funny," I said. Beau Bokan is in a band called BlessTheFall. He got off Kellin and made eye contact with me. Beau ran full speed at me and he picked me up. He spun me around in a circle and then put me down. "Happy birthday!" The world was spinning but I said my thanks. Beau ran off after giving me a hug. "Beau is crazy," I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Ryan Seaman. "RYAN!" TJ yelled hugging his cousin. "Hey TJ! Happy birthday Scarlet," he said pulling me into the hug.

"Thanks, where's everybody else?" I asked. "On the bus," he said. "Oh." "What are you guys doing in San Diego?" Ryan asked. "We went to Nathan's funeral yesterday," TJ said. "No way, he died?" Ryan asked looking sad. "He committed suicide, but Scarlet is some sort of psychic and she can see him, and he told me he's happier in the afterlife," TJ said. Ryan looked at me. "Really?" he asked. "I guess, but yes Nathan is happier," I said. Ryan looked a little less sad. "Oh, okay well the guys are gonna freak when they see you." Right when Ryan said that I heard "SCARLET!" and I turned to see Ronnie, Ron, Jacky and Derek running at me. I braced my self for the impact and all four dudes squished TJ and I in a hug.

"Can't breathe guys," I said squished between Jacky and Ronnie. They all released and I sucked in alot of air. "What are you doing here?" Jacky asked giving me a hug. "Well originally TJ asked me to come to his best friends funeral which was yesterday and today is my birthday so he brought me here," I asked returning the hug. "Oh sorry man," Jacky said apologetically. "Its okay dude, he's in a better place," TJ said. "Well happy birthday," they all said. I smiled. "Thanks guys." "No problem," Derek said ruffling my hair. "So TJ, did you show Scarlet around?" Ryan asked nugding him. "Yeah, I took her to Seaport Village, and Angelo's Burgers." "Sweet, and then taking her to Warped for her birthday? Dude that's awesome!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Well, I am good with the ladies," TJ said smirking. Me and the guys rolled our eyes. "Whatever TJ," I said. "Well we have to go on! Happy birthday Scarlet," Ronnie said running towards the stage. A few songs had passed and TJ and I went back to FIR's bus. I met Ronnie's dog Charlie and the guys sang me happy birthday and gave me a cake. "Where did this cake come from?" I asked. "A fan brought it, don't worry we checked it, it's safe," Ryan said cutting a piece and eating it. "Okay," I said eating a piece. "Mm, so how old are you now?" Derek asked mouth full of cake. "13," I said. TJ's phone started ringing. "Hello?" TJ asked. "TJ WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard Mrs. Jones yell at the other end of his phone. "Mom, I'm with Ryan! I'm on Falling In Reverse's bus with the guys!" TJ said.

"Oh, well if you're with Ryan then okay, call me when you're ready to go," I heard her says. "Okay, by mom." TJ hung up. "Well, let's go partaaay!" Ryan yelled. We left the bus and ran to Vampires Everywhere!'s bus. "KNOCK KNOCK! ARE THE VAMPIRES IN?!" Ronnie yelled opening the door. Aaron Graves smiled up from the couch he was sitting on. "Hey, what up dudes? Who are the kids?" He asked looking at TJ and I. "My cousin and his girlfriend," Ryan said putting a hand on each of our shoulders. "Hey, your that girl Scarlet! Happy birthday," Aaron smiled. I nearly died. DJ Black and Michael Vampire walked out hearing birthday. "I heard birthday, which means party and I want to party," Michael said. "We were thinking about partying again for this girls birthday," Ron said pointing at me.

"Happy birthday," DJ said flashing me the devil horns and hugging me. Michael did the same and I could have died. "Party!" All the guys yelled. We left VE!'s bus and then picked up PTV and Of Mice & Men. Then we picked up Motionless In White, and Sleeping With Sirens, and turns out we picked up the all girl band called Cherri Bomb. "Holy crap," I said looking at the bands. "I'm surrounded by my favorite bands!" I said as we stopped at a BBQ in a parking lot. TJ and I sat at a table and ate some ribs. Kellin Quinn, Mike Fuentes, Devin 'Ghost' Sola, and Aaron Graves were sitting at our table. We had chit chat about our favorite bands and such. "So I heard that you're Gerard Way's daughter," Ghost said eating a rib.

"Yeah, I'm adopted," I smiled. "How did you get to be his kid?" Kellin asked. I met him walking home from school with TJ. I was being bullied and when the jerks left he helped me pick my stuff up. Then hours later he came and adopted me," I said grinning. "Wow," all dudes said. "To think a few months ago I was an orphan, dreaming about getting adopted, going to concerts, and such! And now I'm here with all the bands I love, on my birthday, and eating ribs with my idols, not alot of kids can do that," I said. They nodded in agreement and TJ smiled. "Well, we're glad you're having fun," Mike said. "Thanks!" "Hey, can I get everyones attention?" Bert McCraken from The Used spoke into a microphone while standing on a huge amp. Everyone's attention was on him.

"So it's Scarlet Way's birthday, her father is a very good friend of mine, and I want her to get her ass up here," he laughed. I got up and walked through the bands. Alot of them cheered and gave me high gives and such. Once I made it to Bert, he helped me up on the amp and I looked out at the crowd of bands. "Happy birthday," Bert said before speaking into the mic. "Now alot of you are thinking, who is her dad? Her dad is Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance, I called her up here to sing happy birthday to her. On the count of 3 we sing! 1...2...3!" The bands all sang happy birthday on the top of their lungs and I cried in joy. TJ got up with Bert and I and hugged me. "Your time to shine sweetheart! And tell Gerard to call me, I miss that dude," Bert said laughing and jumping off the amp.

TJ grabbed my hand and we looked at the crowd of bands clapping and cheering. TJ gave me a hug and we looked out at the crowd of our idols. "Thank you TJ," I said wiping away some happy tears and laughing. "You're welcome love," he said giving me a peck on the lips and wiping away a tear. Best birthday ever.

That's it lovelies! Hope you liked this chapter, it took me FOREVER to type, so please read, review, and remember! Don't go drugs and give out hugs to unicorns!

(P.S. I typed half of this with my phone and it's being a retard with me, I tried to fix some stuff and it's not working so if it looks wrong blame my phone and it won't let me write in bold lettering either)

(P.P.S) DJ Black said happy birthday to me, so I had to add that in the story but with Scarlet instead :D


	7. Home

**I do not own My Chem or their families, I just own my characters**

**SCARLET'S POV:**

I woke up the next morning next to TJ. I got up and stretched. I grabbed my phone and checked my messages. 5 _message from Gerard, 2 from Chris Motionless, 1 from Jacky. _I opened the ones from Gerard.

_Hey Scarlet :D_

_You there?_

_Bandit wants to see you_

_answer please_

_dude seriously?_

I chuckled to myself and responded to him. I then went to read Chris's texts.

_Hey Scarlet! It was npice to meet you! Hope to see you soon!_

_*Nice grrr! Stupid auto correct -_-_

I smiled and responded to him as well. Then I read Jacky's.

_I miss you and TJ already, Dx _

I responded to him too. TJ finally woke up and yawned. "Who are you texting?" He asked stretching. "Gerard, Chris Motionless, and Jacky," I said going on Twitter. I had some notifications from bands I met the night before like the members of Of Mice & Men, Pierce The Veil, Vampires Everywhere!, Cherri Bomb, etc. "You're famous Scar!" "You're famous too TJ," I said. I had alot more notifications from MCR fans and fangirls.

_'OhmehGerd! Gerard Way has another daughter?!'_

_'I heard she's adopted! Lucky girl!'_

_'Stupid b*tch! She got to go on stage with Of Mice & Men and got a kiss from Austin?! What makes her so special?! And then hanging out with all the other bands? She's just a worthless tramp!'_

That pissed me off. "Scarlet calm down," TJ said rubbing my arm. I got a facetime call from Gerard and pressed answer. "Hey Scarlet! What's with all this sh*t on Twitter? How did the secret come out?" Gerard asked. "I think it was because I was at Warped Tour yesterday at a BBQ with the bands and Bert from The Used called me up so they could all sing happy birthday to me, oh and he says hi and to call him sometime," I said. "What else did he say?" "He said that I was your daughter, he must've passed by while I was telling some of the guys I met from bands I like," I said. "And someone probably was video taping it while he was talking, well at least it's out and we have to confirm it," Gerard said.

"I know, but I've been getting hate too, but that's for a different reason," I said. TJ sighed. "What reason is that?" Gee asked confused. "TJ got tickets to see this band called Of Mice & Men and they called me up on stage last night, had the crowd sing me happy birthday and kept me on the stage til' their set was over," I responded. "It was awesome!" TJ exclaimed. "We got free merch, and stuff!" TJ said smiling. "That's cool! And you said you had a BBQ party with the bands?" Bandit ran past the camera with LynZ chasing her. I giggled. "Yeah it was awesome! I got alot of numbers from the guys and stuff!" I smiled. "Uh oh, looks like TJ has competition!" Gerard chuckled. "I don't have competition! Right Scarlet?" TJ said. "I don't know TJ, Austin's kiss on my cheek was awesome," I teased.

TJ started freaking out. "I KISS WAY BETTER THAN AUSTIN CARLILE! AND I'M MORE PRETTIER!" Gerard and I laughed. "Dude I'm just kidding! Calm yourself," I laughed. TJ pulled a pouted face and crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Gerard. "Yeah but alot of girls are getting pissy at me and crap, I can ignore it. They are on another side of a screen and somewhere else in the world anyway," I said. "That's good, don't take sh*t from everyone! Well I gotta go, have fun in San Diego and see you soon! Love you." "Love you too Gee, bye," I pressed end and looked at my pouting boyfriend. "Dude calm down," I hugged him. He still had his arms crossed. "TJ, it's not like I can date him, he's waaaay older," I said.

I kissed his cheek. "Want a kiss?" His eyes glistened but didn't bugde. "I know you want a kiss," I said rubbing his chest. TJ still didn't bugde. "Ugh!" I gave up and went to put my phone in my bag but TJ grabbed me. "Aw to hell with ignoring you! Come here!" He pulled me back and he kissed me. His arms wrapped around me and he didn't let go for a while. We kissed for a good five minutes and we released. "I knew it! You can't ignore me for long!" "Yeah yeah, shut up and kiss me again!" "Du-" I didn't finish my sentence because TJ gave me on more kiss and then got up. "Let's go eat! I'm starving!" TJ left the room and I followed.

**A WEEK LATER:**

We finally made it home to Belleville and TJ walked me to my door as his family dropped me off. "See you later Scar," TJ said giving me a hug and a quick kiss. "See ya TJ, thank you," I said as he left. I walked through the door and yelled, "HONEY I'M HOME!" Bandit ran down the stairs and jumped on me in a hug. "SCARET! YOU'RE HOME!" "Yes, I'm home! I missed you B!" Gerard and LynZ joined in the hug and I felt at home. "We've missed you too," LynZ said. "I love you guys," I smiled. "We love you too," Gerard said. We let go of eachother and Gee helped me put my stuff away.

"So I saw the video of you on the stage with Of Mice & Men," Gerard said as he handed me a t-shirt. "It was amazing," I said hanging it up. "So Bert told you to tell me to call him?" "Yeah, we talked after the bands sang happy birthday to me. He said how much you were a crazy f*cker when you were younger," I laughed. Gerard chuckled. "Oh yes, I was crazy but I'm good now haha." I smiled and hung up a pair of jeans. "The guys are going to come over soon, and we're going out to eat since we missed your birthday," Gerard said after a few minutes of silence. "Yay! I missed the guys!" I said closing my closet. After I said that, the doorbell rang and I heard the door open. "GEE HONEY! WE'RE HOME!" Frank yelled. "I'M COMING FRANKIE DEAREST!" Gerard yelled back.

"C'mon Scarlet, Frankie is calling," Gerard laughed. "I just witnessed a Ferard moment," I giggled. We went downstairs and the guys and the wives hugged me. Cherry and Lily even joined in. "We missed you!" Alicia said hugging me one more time. "I missed you guys too! I missed all of you, including Cherry, Lily, and Miles." I said looking at the baby in his carrier. "I see another Frank," I said playing with Miles's hands. The baby giggled in delight. Cherry and Lily went off to play with Bandit in her room and everyone sat down. Jamia took Miles out of his carrier and asked if I wanted to hold him. "Yes please!" I said as she handed me the baby boy. Miles smiled when he got into my arms and got himself comfortable.

I started bouncing him up and down and Miles seemed to enjoy it. "You're really good with kids," Ray complimented. "Thank you, I had to take care alot of babies when I was in the orphanage. I changed their diapers, fed them, dressed them, played with them, I even got to name a baby boy," I said. "Really?" Mikey asked looking surprised. "What did you name him?" Christa asked. "I named him Vladimir, I was 5 when I named him! Crazy right? Well I raised him too, he's with a good family now," I smiled. "Who let's a 5 year old name a baby?" Frank asked. "The careless owner Lorena," I said. By now Miles fell asleep from me rocking him and I handed him to Jamia. "That's insane!" Gerard exclaimed.

"I know, but he got adopted last year. It's funny because I was the one telling his new parents about his likes and dislikes and stuff. Poor thing, Vlad cried when they told him I couldn't come, I miss him but he's happier now," I let out a small smile. "Aaw," Frank hugged me. "Well enough of that! Let's go eat, I'm starving!" I said getting up. My family cheered and we all hopped in the car. We drove to Chilli's and we were placed at a huge table. We ordered our drinks and my phone beeped.

'One text from Danny Worsnop' Hey Scarlet! I haven't talked to you since the concert and Ben reminded me about your number on my phone! Oh and I saw the video's on YouTube! You're famous! :D

'Hey Danny! Yeah Ben texted me 2 weeks ago! And, yes I guess I am famous! Hey dude, I'm eating with family right now, I'll text you later k?'

'Okay, text ya later! Bye!'

"Who you textin'?" Frank asked who was sitting beside me. "Danny Worsnop of Asking Alexandria, he gave me his number a few months back," I said putting my phone away. "It seems like you have older friends than friends your age," Frank chuckled. "TJ is my friend," I said. "That and he's your boyfriend, but he is older so ha!" I playfully rolled my eyes and the lady gave us our drinks. I took a sip of my water and my phone beeped again.

'One text message from Aaron Graves' Hi Scarlet! Hope to see you soon! ^^

'Hell yeah dude! I hope to see you soon too! I'd have a conversation with you now but I'm eating with family, so I'll talk to you later :)'

'Okay bye! :D'

"Was that Danny?" Jamia asked, who was also sitting next to me. "No, Aaron Graves from Vampires Everywhere! All these dudes are texting me that I met once and I'm treated like their best friend, I wonder why I'm so special," I smiled. "You're an awesome girl that's why!" I smiled at Jamia and our ordered food finally came. I ate my Cajun chicken pasta and it was done in like 10 seconds. "That was good," I said patting my belly. "We just got our food and you ate that quick," Ray laughed. Frank gobbled down his burger in like 2 seconds and burped loudly. "Excuse me," he giggled. "Frank has 3 kids, Jamia has 4," I giggled. Everyone got the joke except for Frank. "I don't get it," he said.

Jamia giggled and so did the twins. "You're a kid daddy!" Cherry giggled. Realization hit Frank's face and he laughed. "Oooooh! I get it, very funny Scarlet!" Frank laughed. A few fans spotted us and they came up to the table. "Sorry to bother you but can we take a picture with you guys?" One of the girls asked. "Sure," Gerard smiled. They got up and one of the 3 girls looked at me. "Can you be in it too?" She asked smiling. "Uh, sure!" I got up and joined the picture. The girls thanked us and walked off giggling. "I just took a picture with MCR fans! Jamia, if I wasn't adopted and I saw the guys here I would have been like those fans! And it's me being asked to take a photo with them!" I said.

"You get used to it," Jamia said smiling. Christa, Alicia, and LynZ nodded. After finishing our food, we all chatted for a bit and then paid the bill. Everyone said goodbye to everyone else once we got outside and went our seperate ways. Once we got home, I went to my room and went on my laptop. I logged onto my account and searched up MCR stories. I was looking through the stories when I saw the word Waycest. I read the summary and on the last part of it, it said ScarletXGerard. My heart began beating fast and I clicked on the story. I read all 3 chapters and disgust welled up inside me. "Oh my god," I said putting my hand to my mouth. "GERARD!" I yelled. He came into my room in a panick.

"What happened?! Are you okay?" He asked franticly. I pointed to my laptop and he looked at it. His face had disgust on it and handed me back my computer. He grabbed his phone and left my room. I knew that MCR fans had written stories about gross stuff like that but I didn't think they would write about me in one day! I logged out and went on twitter to see a tweet from Gerard.

_'Everyone, please stop writing stories about 'Waycest' with my daughters, you can keep writing Ferard's but please stop with the Waycest, I would NEVER do that to my girls.'_

I sighed and logged out. I'm so glad it's summer vacation because I wouldn't make it out alive in school! Gerard came into my room and sat down on my bed with me. "How did you find that?" He asked. "I just searched up My Chemical Romance and that story showed up," I said disgusted. "I don't mind Ferard's but Waycest is just disgusting and wrong," Gerard said disgusted as well. "I would NEVER do that to my girls," he said. Bandit came into my room and got on my lap. She snuggled into me and I hugged her. "Scaret, I'm tired! Rock my to sleep," she yawned. Gerard chuckled and kissed both of our foreheads. He left the room and I held Bandit like a baby. "You want me to rock you to sleep?" "Mmmhhmm," she said smiling. I chuckled and began rocking her.

She enjoyed me rocking her and fell asleep in an instant. I moved her so her head on my shoulder and put her in her room. I tucked her in and closed the door a little. I bumped into LynZ, who was smiling at me. "What?" "Nothing," she smiled and walked into her and Gerard's room. I shrugged and went back to my room. My phone buzzed and I answered. "Hello?" "Hey Scarlet! Remember that one time your phone came on in class?" TJ said cheerily. I laughed at the memory.

_FLASHBACK:_

I was in Language Arts with TJ. The teacher was explaining about the test were were just about to take. She handed us our test and we began. In five minutes of me bubbling answers, my phone rang.'_PRECISION WITH INCISION IS A TEDIOUS REMARK WITH ALL THE VISIONS OF SUBMISSION OF THE FIBERS IN YOUR HEART PENETRATION VALIDATION FOR AS SICK AT IT MAY SEEM IS ALL A MORBID DEMONSTRATION OF WHAT HELPS ME TO SLEEP! F*CK YOUR PRETTY FACE!' _My ringtone was Puppets by Motionless In White. I blushed looking down and the teacher looked at me.

"Who's phone is that?" She asked through her teeth shooting daggers. TJ snickered behind me and I raised my hand. My phone was still ringing and the teacher glared. The class was looking at me like I was a lunatic and went back to their tests. I handed the teacher my phone and she pressed the end call button. It was Gerard who was calling me. "You can get your phone when the period is over, got it?" She glared. I nodded and went back to my test. I swear that lady hates me! After a few minutes, everyone was done with their test and chatted. "Who was calling you?" TJ asked laughing. "Gerard," I said. TJ smirked and I looked over at my teacher who was looking through my phone.

"Excuse me but you have no right to look through my phone!" I said coming up to her desk. "I was not snooping through your phone you little b*tch!" the teacher growled. "Yes you were! Give it back," I said snatching my phone. The teacher opened her mouth to yell at me but the bell rang and I left grabbing my backpack. I turned around once everyone was gone and stuck up the finger. "F*ck your ugly face!" I said grabbing TJ and leaving.

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

I remember listening to the voicemail I got, it was Bandit telling me she loved me. I smiled at that. "Yeah I remember," I giggled. "The teacher was pissed! Ooh it was amusing to watch when she got fired!" TJ laughed on the other end. I smiled. "Well Scarlet, I have to go! As cheesy as this sounds, I just called because I miss you, even though we're home, so bye!" "Bye," I laughed while blushing. I hung up and stared up at my cieling.

_TJ'S POV:_

I was playing Lollipop Chainsaw when I got a call. I looked at the number and it was Ryan. I paused the game and answered. "What up Ryan?" I asked unpuasing the game. "Hey little cousin!" Ryan said on the other end. "I was calling to just talk to you, I miss ya dude," Ryan said. "I miss you too Ryan, DIE YOU ZOMBIE!" I yelled. "Lollipop Chainsaw?" Ryan laughed. "Yep," I laughed. "Is Scarlet there? IS SHE? DUDE TELL ME!" I heard Jacky in the back round. "JACKY SHUT UP! NO SCARLET IS NOT WITH HIM!" "Calm your tits Ryan! Geeez!" I heard Jacky say. I laughed at my cousin and his band mate. "Having trouble with Jacky?" I laughed. "Ugh yes! Him and Derek wont shut up about Scarlet! I miss her too but still!" I laughed again.

"Well, they did hit it off as best friends when they first met," I pointed out. "Yeah, huh? D*mmit! TJ I have to go dude, sorry! I'll talk to you later, bye!" "Bye dude!" Ryan hung up. I sighed and killed another zombie.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER:**

It was August and school started again. By now everyone in my school now knows that I am the adopted daughter of Gerard Way. Some people worship the ground I step on and some decided to bully me. "Hey My Freak Romance! Quit being such a freak!" Someone yelled as I made my way to the band room. TJ and I were stoked to have Mr. Janer again, and he was stoked to have us in his 3rd period class. TJ and I had all the same classes again, like last year. I rolled my eyes at the guy who yelled and so did TJ. We stepped into the band room and immediately we went to our instruments. I grabbed a left handed Zacky Veangence replica of his Deathbat Schecter off the wall and plugged it in.

TJ sat behind a drumset and the other students started piling in. The bell rang and Mr. Janer stood up from his desk and clapped. "Okay class! I have an assignment to tell you!" The class waited for him to tell us. "The assignment is having to cover a few songs from your favorite band or artist," Mr. Janer smiled. "And you have to find a partner," he said after. TJ and I looked at eachother. "And when I mean find a partner, I mean find one now!" TJ and I grabbed hands and the class scrambled over to their friends. Once everyone had their partner, the class started getting loud on which song they should perform.

"What song do you want to do Scarlet?" "Let's choose a band first," I said. "Avenged Sevenfold for sure!" TJ smiled. "AFI?" I asked. TJ nodded happily. "Sublime?" TJ asked. I nodded smiling. "My Chem!" I exclaimed. TJ laughed. "So we got A7X, AFI, Sublime, and MCR. Mr. Janer! Can we do a setlist of different songs?" "Oh! I forgot! Everyone, you're performing it in front of the school and you're parents! And yes TJ, you can do a setlist of different bands." With a wink, Mr. Janer left us. "What songs do you want to do?" I asked. "From A7X, why don't we do Bat Country?" "Yes! And for AFI we do Girls Not Grey?" "Hell yeah! And for Sublime we are doing Santeria! And then for MCR I'll let you choose," TJ laughed.

I thought hard, TJ was playing with his lip ring and looking at me. "Why don't we play My Way Home Is Through you?" "We can't do that, we'll get killed for cussing in front of parents, teachers, and other people!" TJ said. "Right. Why don't we do To The End?" "Sounds good!" TJ and I highfived each other. "What bands are you two doing?" Our teacher asked. "Avenged Sevenfold, AFI, Sublime, and My Chemical Romance," I said. Mr. Janer's eyes lit up at the mention of AFI(his and TJ's favorite band). "What song from AFI?" He asked. "Girl's Not Grey," I said. My teacher smiled. "An old one! Awesome!" TJ and I got a pat on the back. I played the solo for Bat Country to practice for it and the class surrounded me. I was so into my playing that I didn't notice them.

When I looked up, the class was in awe. "Okay everyone back away, get back to practicing! The concert is next week so be prepared!" Mr. Janer said. TJ was drumming the crap out of his drums, practicing on the songs we were gonna play. We played along to To The End and something felt like it was missing. "Mr. Janer? Can we get two more people in our group?" I asked him. "Oh yeah! But you have to find two people to join you," he said sipping his coffee. "Ooh! ME! MEMEMEMEME! ME AND JOHNNY! ME!" Violet yelled with her hand raised and jumping up and down with Johnny beside her standing still. Violet was an epic girl, but I wonder why we never hung out before. I knew her last year too, same with Johnny. "What do ya' say Scarlet?" My teacher asked.

I shrugged. "Sure!" "YAY!" Violet squealed while hugging me. Johnny was her best friend and he grabbed his best friend from her waist. "Sorry," he mumbled. Johnny was quiet, he kept to himself, didn't talk unless he felt like it or if he was spoken to. Violet on the other hand was a hyper, jumpy, crazy girl. "You're welcome," I laughed. Violet played rhythm guitar and Johnny played bass. "What songs are we doing?" Violet asked cheerily. "Bat Country from Avenged Sevenfold(Johnny looked excited since he loves Johnny Christ and A7X), Girls Not Grey by AFI, Santeria by Sublime, and To The End by My Chemical Romance," TJ said.

"Johnny and I know all those songs! Don't we Johnny?" Violet asked her best friend. Johnny nodded. "I need a guitar!" Violet jumped up, looping her arm through Johnny's and dragging him to the rhythm guitars and bass's. "Scar, if we do awesome with the performance, we should do a encore! We should play Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence, your mom would freak out and so would everyone else," TJ giggled. "We replace the cuss words TJ," I said chuckling. Violet came back, still dragging poor Johnny with a bass in his hand. Violet put the rythm guitar over her and smiled. "Got my guitar! Let's rock these b*tches!" Violet smiled big. We started playing the solo for Bat Country together and it was epic.

When we were done we looked at eachother and high fived. "DUDE THAT WAS EPIC!" We both screamed. "Hey who wants Scarlet and her now band to perform for us, a little treat," Mr. Janer smiled. The class cheered. We shrugged since we've played before in class so we decided on a song. "What song?" I asked. "How about a Marilyn Manson song?" Johnny asked. "Yes!" TJ, Violet, and I said. "How about Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This), you know the Marilyn Manson cover?" I said. We nodded and set up our stuff. I set up a microphone since I was singing. I played the intro and started singing.

"Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I do disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas, everybody's lookin' for something," I sang. After a few minutes of playing, the song was over and the class clapped. This year in band was awesome because we didn't have any retarded preps in here. The band and I received compliments and pats on the back. "We should form a band together," Violet smiled. "That's not a bad idea! I'm up for it," TJ said. I shrugged. "Why not?" I chuckled. Johnny shrugged also. "If I'm with Violet then I'm good," Jonny said quietly. "YAY!" Violet jumped. "We need a name," TJ said. "Hmm," I rubbed my chin with my hand. "What about Left For Dead?" I suggested.

Their faces litl up and nodded. "We should have band practice!" Violet said. "My house, 4:00," I said. Violet just about exploded. "JOHNNY! WE'RE GONNA MEET GERARD WAY!" Johnny, TJ, and I rolled our eyes. "Please don't freak out, and don't scare Bandit," I warned her with a glare. "I won't!"

AFTER SCHOOL 4:00:

I heard the door bell ring. It must have been Johnny, TJ, and Violet. I heard the door open and TJ yell. "SCARLET BABY I'M HOME!" I rolled my eyes and went downstairs with Bandit behind me. "TJ!" She yelled running past me. I went down the stairs and saw Bandit hugging TJ. "Hey B! How was your day?" TJ asked laughing. "Great TJ!" She giggled. TJ put her down and she looked at Johnny and Violet. "Hey guys!" I greeted. "Hey beautiful," TJ said pecking my lips. "SHE'S SO CUTE!" Violet yelled. Bandit hid behind my leg. "Hi," Johnny said quietly to Bandit. Bandit squinted at Johnny and went up to him. They had a staring contest for a few seconds and Bandit turned to me. "That dudes okay!" She said.

Bandit ran off and I chuckled. Gerard came in the room with a Starbucks coffee. "Who's this?" "Where did you get the coffee?" I asked. "Starbucks, I'll take you later." I cheered and answered his question. "Dad, this is Johnny and Violet. We're in a band," I said. "Oooh! A band?! What's the name?" Gerard said excitedly. "Left For Dead," I smiled. Violet was awestruck. She poked Gerard and squealed. "You're real!" Johnny sighed and grabbed Violet. "Sorry Mr. Way, she's just excited," Johnny said. "It's nice to meet you both, and fill free to go in the basement, all the equipment is in there," Gee said walking away smiling and sipping his coffee.

I went into the basement with the guys following me. It was nice in there! There was a light tan carpet, a recording studio in it, a red couch, guitars and bass's lined the walls, and there was a drum set that TJ drooled over. I was in awe at the guitars and grabbed a red Gibson Les Paul. I plugged it in and TJ sat behind the drum set. Violet gently grabbed a white Gibson rythm guitar and Johnny did the same with a bass. They set up their stuff and I set up a microphone. "Let's play an old song, hey let's play Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy," Violet cheered."Sure, why not?" I shrugged. The boys shrugged and we played. Bandit came in and sat on the couch and watched us.

As soon as I sang the word Dance Dance, Bandit got off the couch and started dancing. Johnny, TJ, Violet, and I smiled at Bandit as she danced. When the song was over, Bandit was still dancing until she realized we stopped. "Hey! Play again," she exclaimed. "What do you want us to play baby cakes?" TJ asked. Bandit thought for a moment and her face lit up. "Dora! Play the Dora song!" She clapped. We all looked at eachother. "B, we don't know how to play that song. How about a different one?" I asked my little sister. "Otay Scaret! Hmm..." Bandit thought again. "Ooh! One of mommies songs! You know it goes, I wanna get it on! I wanna make some babies!" We all looked horrified at Bandit as she tried to impersonate Jimmy Urine.

I heard LynZ laughing as she came down the stairs. She picked up Bandit and kissed her forehead. "Where did you hear that from?" She asked Bandit. "I heard it at one of your concerts mama," Bandit said so innocently. "That's a bad song for you to hear okay? Try a different one Bandit," LynZ said. "Okay mama, what about Uncle Shadows's songs?" "Uncle Shadows?" I asked. "As in ?" Johnny asked smiling really big. "Yep!" LynZ smiled. Violet poked LynZ's arm. "Scarlet, she's real!" Johnny grabbed Violet and apologized. "Sorry for being rude! I'm LynZ," she introduced. "I'm Johnny, and this girl is Violet," Johnny said. LynZ laughed. "So you know Avenged Sevenfold?" Johnny asked fighting his grip on Violet.

"Oh yeah! Great guys, I'm guessing that you're a big fan of Avenged huh?" LynZ asked smiling. "Oh yeah! He's a HUGE fan of A7X! His walls are full of A7X posters and all of his t-shirts are Avenged Sevenfold shirts! His backpack has a Deathbat on it, and he flippin' loves Johnny Christ!" Violet said hanging in Johnny's arms. Johnny nodded. "He's a fangirl over them! He's seen them in concert before, I was there with him and you should have seen his face when Johnny Christ touched his hand! He was crying!" "Shut up Violet!" Johnny said tightening his grip. Violet let out a weird breath and LynZ smiled. "Well, they are coming over in an hour, so why don't you guys stay and meet them?"

I grabbed the rhythm guitar and Johnny dropped Violet. "Jerk," she mumbled getting up. "No way," Johnny smiled. "Yes way!" "Bandit Way," Bandit said giggling. We all laughed. "So, what song do you want us to play Bandit?" I asked. "Unholy Confessions!" Bandit exclaimed clapping. Johnny looked impressed at Banditms choice. "Arighty!" I said. I started the intro of the song and started singing. Violet, Johnny, and TJ soon joined in and LynZ put Bandit down. Bandit started headbanging and LynZ sat on the couch watching. "I wish I could be the one," I sang. I was impressed by my screams that I was doing. When the song was over, LynZ looked super proud and Bandit was clapping.

"Holy sh*t! Scarlet, you're...you're amazing! The same goes for all of you!" LynZ said clapping. "I loved it!" A voice said walking down the stairs. The person was wearing aviators and he was covered in tattoos. Johnny just about lost it. He put down his bass gently and walked up to M. Shadows. "Dude, you may think I'm weird but I worship your band!" M. Shadows laughed and took out his hand. "Sweet! It's always nice to meet a fan!" Johnny shook his hand and smiled big. Johnny came over to me and hugged me. "Scarlet, thank you for having an awesome family!" I laughed. "You're welcome Johnny!" "I find it awesome that, his name is Johnny, he plays bass, and he kinda looks like my Johnny," M. Shadows said.

"I worship him! But I do not try to look like him, my hair is this natural blonde and my mom named me Jonathan so of course my nickname is Johnny," our Johnny said smiling. The rest of Avenged came down and Johnny Christ did a double take at our Johnny. "Whoah!" Johnny Christ said touching our Johnny. "This kid could be my twin! Except for the hair." "But he's taller," Synyster Gates laughed. "Shut up Haner!" "Make me Seward!" Zacky Vengeance and M. Shadows laughed. I looked behind Zacky to see The Rev. "Jimmy?" I asked aloud. The guys stopped laughing and everyone in the room looked at me. "What?" Synyster Gates asked. "Jimmy 'The Rev' Sullivan, he's right behind Zacky!" I said. Zacky turned around. "I don't see him," he said.

"I do! I see sprirts," I said. "I see Jim Jim!" Bandit giggled. The Rev laughed. The A7X guys looked shocked. "I've been with them for 2 years!" Jimmy exclaimed. "He says he's been with you guys for 2 years," I said. The guys looked kinda sad but happy. "I knew it! No wonder I felt Jimmy's presence when I sat on his drum kit!" M. Shadows said. "Yeah, and you better not f*cking sit on them or play them!" Jimmy said. "He said not to sit or play on his drums," I told M. Shadows. He chuckled. "Sorry Jimmy!" "It's okay buddy," Jimmy said patting Matt's(M. Shadows) back. "I have a thing that says what Jimmy is saying, it will sound like his voice! I'll be back!" I said running past them.

I got the ghost communicator from my drawr and went back. "Jimmy talk," I said. LynZ, TJ and everyone else in the room looked at me in wonder. "Eeeeee! The Rev is in the room!" Johnny squealed. He blushed in embarrassment. "Oh sh*t, what's in the bucket? What's in the bucket of sh*t a bucket of grapes and grapes in the mouth! Grapes in the mouth go happy down south! Gonna get a big bo-" Jimmy sang through the box. "They're children in the room!" I said looking at Bandit. "Sorry," Jimmy said. "Jimmy!" Johnny Christ yelled. "Short sh*t!" Jimmy yelled back smiling and hugging Johnny C.

TJ and our Johnny looked like they were gonna crap their pants. "THE REV IS IN THE ROOOOOM! THE REV IS HERE!" They sang. Jimmy raised and eyebrow at TJ and Johnny. "Your boyfriend is a fangirl," he chuckled. Of course we heard his voice from the ghost box and TJ's head snapped up. "Hey! I am not a fangirl!" "Yes you are TJ," I said. He crossed his arms and grumbled. "Drums drums drums!" The Rev sang sitting at the drum set and picking up the drum sticks. "Floating sticks!" Violet exclaimed. "It's just me sweetie," Jimmy said and he started playing. "Join me Scarlet!" He yelled. I picked up my guitar and Johnny did the same with his bass. Violet also picked up her guitar and we started playing Scream.

TJ watched in awe as the drumsticks were being hit against the drums. "I am witnessing The Rev drumming from beyond the grave! One thing on my bucket list is checked off," he said. "I'm playing with The Rev," Johnny squealed as he was standing next to me. I never knew he could be this fangirly. The song was over and everyone clapped. Synyster Gates was crying and Jimmy gave him a hug. "Aaaw Haner, don't cry dude, I'm still here wondering aclross the universe with you guys," Jimmy said. The band laughed and Brian wiped a tear away. "I'm so happy guys," Jimmy said smiling. The guys stayed for a few more hours and went home. "Thanks Scarlet," Jimmy said hugging me. "No problem dude." I replied hugging him back.

Jimmy left with his best friends and I turned to my band mates. "Well it's late at night and I have to sleep, night," I say to them and leading them to the door. "Bye Scarlet! See you!" Violet yelled while dragging Johnny with her. "Bye Scar, see you tomorrow," TJ said kissing me and then leaving. I sighed and went back to my room. I plopped down on my bed and fell asleep.

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't been posting much! It's because of school, and my new phone is weird so here I am, and I also have writers block too so I'll try to post as much as I can. love you all! Please review and smile! :D**


End file.
